La Voluntad de la Hoja
by Mr. BlackRoses
Summary: Yûki Asahara vivía la vida de todo shinobi normal, había asistido a la academia, se había graduado y ahora formaba parte de un equipo con sus mejores amigos, todo normal, exceptuando que el no era alguien precisamente normal, y su apellido realmente no era Asahara.
1. El equipo 9

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.1: El equipo 9.**

Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer, quisiera agradecer de antemano que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer esto, gracias!

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

Estaban todos los graduados de la Academia Shinobi, era el momento, lo equipos se estaban formando, llegó el turno del equipo 9, Iruka mostró una pequeña sonrisa al leer quienes lo formarían, serian un muy buen equipo.

\- Muy bien, ahora el equipo 9- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa- Yûki Asahara, Kazuo y Kazumi Ryusaki...

\- ¡SI!- exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

\- Su Sensei los esperara aquí mañana por la mañana- dijo Iruka para luego seguir hablando- y para finalizar, el equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara.

\- No- susurró Ino por lo bajo, se tendría que acostumbrar a formar equipo con el chico flojo y ese chico gordo, ¿cómo se llamaban?, Shikamaru y Chouji.

\- Muy bien chicos, eso es todo, pero antes quisiera hablar con ustedes- después de unos minutos hablando con sus ahora exalumnos acerca de que de ahora en adelante su vida daría un giro total, que esto ya no sería tan solo un simple juego, y que ahora su vida correría peligro a cada momento, para finalmente desearles que se cuidarán, los dejo ir.

\- ¡Nos vemos Iruka-sensei!- exclamaron todos los jóvenes retirándose.

\- Cuídense- susurró Iruka con una sobria mirada.

* * *

Por los pasillos de la academia se veía caminar a 3 jóvenes, el primero, era alto en comparación a los demás de su clase, media 1.66m, cabello castaño(con un corte muy parecido a como lo usa Gaara en Shippuden), ojos de un misterioso color ámbar, que recordaban a los de un lobo, vestía una chaqueta color turquesa con detalles en color negro, y un pantalón negro con un vendaje atado cerca de su rodilla derecha y su bolsa de armas en el mismo lugar, y para terminar el conjunto unas sandalias negras a juego.

\- ¡Al fin graduados!- exclamo uno de los tres, éste al igual que la chica que caminaba a su lado eran idénticos, quizá por el hecho de que eran hermanos, el media 1.58m, mientras que ella media 1.51m, el cabello de ambos era de un tono castaño rojizo, ella con su cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo y un flequillo que cubría parte de su frente, mientras que el simplemente llevaba el pelo corto(como Kiba), ojos grises, ambos vestían ropa algo parecida, usando los 2 un chaleco rojo con detalles negros, sobre una playera de manga larga ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, ella vistiendo una falda negra con unas mallas de red bajo está y él vistiendo un pantalón negro, ambos usando sandalias azules y ambos usando su banda sobre el cuello.

\- Lo sé, ¿no es sorprendente que estemos los 3 en el mismo equipo Yûki-kun?- pregunto la chica volteando a ver al joven que parecía distraído mientras veía su banda con una sonrisa.

\- Yûki-san, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto el joven al darse cuenta que el chico no respondía.

\- Eh...eto, no es nada, y si, es grandioso estar juntos en equipo- respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa colocando su banda sobre su frente- ¿me pregunto quién sera nuestro Sensei?- preguntó pensativo.

\- Ni idea...

\- Habrá que esperar...

\- Tengo una idea, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer para festejar que nos graduamos?- propuso el joven con una sonrisa muy característica de él.

\- ¡Siiii!- gritaron al unísono los otros 2, mientras salían corriendo detrás de su compañero.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante favorito de Chouji, el equipo 10 empezaba a conocerse, y por conocerse quiero decir que estaba Chouji comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Shikamaru miraba fuera de la ventana hacia el cielo y ella, ella trataba de pensar en cómo sacar un tema de conversación.

\- ¿Quién creen que será nuestro Sensei?- Ino al fin había captado la atención de ambos.

\- Buena pregunta...

\- No lo había pensado...

\- Oigan, que gusto verlos por acá, ¿festejando por la graduación?- llegó el ojiambar viendo a sus compañeros del equipo 10.

\- Algo así- contesto la rubia, cuando una idea vino a su cabeza- ¿nos acompañan?- suplico con una cara de esas a las que no se le puede decir que no.

\- ¿Qué les parece?- sugirió a su equipo, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no?- ambos pelirrojos tomaron asiento.

\- Y, ¿qué piensan de cómo están formados los equipos?- el joven Asahara no tenía problema alguno con su equipo, pero era obvio que su rubia amiga sí.

\- Pues yo sigo pensando que no es justo que la frente de marquesina este en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun...

\- Oh, aquí vamos- el ojiambar no creyó que lo hubieran escuchado, pero fue suficiente para que la rubia lo escuchara.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?- la Yamanaka se sintió indignada por el comentario.

\- Que no entiendo porque todas las chicas se mueren por ese presumido...- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando sintió un puño sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡No me incluyas en esto tarado!- exclamó la pelirroja con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor.

\- Perdón Kazu-chan- el chico se disculpó con lágrimas saliendo en forma de cascada haciéndolo ver muy cómico.

Todos los presentes reían con una enorme gota tras su cabeza mientras el pelirrojo revisaba a su compañero.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar presumido a Sasuke-kun?- nuevamente cuestiono aún más indignada la rubia.

\- ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?- una sonrisa burlona se posó en su cara y levanto una ceja de forma interrogativa.

\- Hmp...

\- Oye, tómalo con calma Ino- el Nara empezaba a hartarse de la situación, aunque ese chico y su rubia compañera se llevaran bien siempre terminaban peleando por alguna tontería.

\- Olvidando el tema, hace hambre, ¡a comer!...

Siguieron hablando durante horas muy amenamente, comiendo, riendo por las anécdotas que contaban todos, olvidando la pequeña discusión del principio...

* * *

Al día siguiente en la academia...

\- No puede ser que el Sensei este tardando tanto...

\- Lo sé, nos dijeron que estuviéramos puntuales y miren, seguimos aquí- reclamo el castaño, mostrando estar de acuerdo con su compañero.

\- Disculpen la tardanza jóvenes, pero esto de tener hijos es difícil- entró un ninja desconocido para los 3 presentes con una mano sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Usted es el Sensei?- los 3 jamás habían visto a ese hombre, aunque les recordaba enormemente a su compañera de clase, Ino Yamanaka, sobre todo por esos ojos verdes y el cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, si, debía ser familiar de Ino.

\- Si, y ya que al parecer no me conocen me presentaré, mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka y de ahora en adelante seré su Jonin-sensei- término diciendo el rubio dejando impactados a los 3 jóvenes presentes.

\- ¿Es usted acaso el papá de Ino?- el ojiambar quería aclarar sus dudas, aunque era más que obvio que él debía ser su padre, no podía ser coincidencia que sus nombres fueran tan parecidos.

\- Si, ¿por qué?- creía que sería obvio, después de todo, su hija era su viva imagen.

\- Por nada, tan solo, es que no sabía que su padre fuera un Shinobi- respondió el chico, en verdad, no tenía idea, sabía que el clan Yamanaka era conocido en la aldea más nunca se había topado con el padre de la rubia.

\- Bueno, es que paso la mayor parte ocupado en la floristería, lo que me quita mucho de mi tiempo, pero como Hokage-sama solicito mi ayuda, tuve que desempolvar mi uniforme- era cierto, tenía tiempo sin hacer este tipo de cosas, extrañaba sus actividades como ninja y que mejor que tener consigo un equipo de Genin para volver a la acción- pero ya no hay que hablar de mí, ¿qué les parece si vamos fuera?- sugirió indicándoles la puerta, viendo como todavía había 3 genin en el aula, estaba seguro de que ese era el equipo de Kakashi, siempre tan impuntual- bueno, vamos a presentarnos, yo empiezo para que se hagan una idea- hizo una pequeña pausa- mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka, me gusta estar en la floristería de la familia, pero más me gusta mi trabajo como ninja, no me gustan las personas que no tienen un código de honor, y mi sueño es, ninguno en especial.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Yûki Asahara, me gusta entrenar con Kazu-san y Kazu-chan, odio las traiciones y que la mayoría de las personas no me valoren tan solo por mi condición, mi ambición es ser alguien reconocido entre el mundo Shinobi- terminó diciendo esto último levantando el pulgar en señal de promesa.

\- "Igualito a su padre"- pensó el rubio mientras sonreía- y, ¿ustedes son?

\- Bueno nosotros somos Kazuo y Kazumi Ryusaki, del clan Ryusaki, nos gusta entrenar con Yûki-san y ¡algún día seremos los mejores Ninja Médicos de la historia!- la sincronización con la que hablaban era sorprendente, tanta que dejaron a los otros dos presentes con una enorme gota tras su cabeza.

\- Muy bien, antes que nada deben saber que debo hacerles una prueba, si pasan, me habrán demostrado que pueden ser ninjas...

\- Y, ¿en qué consiste?- estaba curioso por saber cómo es que serían evaluados.

\- Ya lo sabrán, mañana- contesto con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, para luego desaparecer, tenía cosas en que pensar, como por qué el Hokage había puesto a su mando al hijo de su difunto amigo, en cierta manera era muy bueno de su parte, sabía lo mucho que algunas personas extrañaban a los padres del joven, definitivamente eran de esas personas que caían bien con tan solo hablar con ellos, era una lástima por el pobre joven que había quedado solo, tenía la personalidad de su padre, pero usualmente la escondía bajo esa mascara de seriedad, él estaba seguro de eso, aunque de cierta manera agradecía que el chico afrontará su soledad de una manera tan madura, en algún momento eso le traería sus beneficios.

* * *

Cualquier inquietud, no duden en hacérmela saber en los comentarios, nos leemos luego.


	2. Una prueba para niños

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.2: Una prueba para niños.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

* * *

Se lavo los dientes y antes de salir tomó su chaqueta y se la puso para finalmente salir disparado del lugar mientras saludaba a todo el que se le cruzaba por enfrente hasta llegar a su destino, donde encontró a sus amigos conversando con el Sensei, al parecer se le había hecho un poco tarde.

\- Hola Ino-sensei, Ama-chan y Ama-san- saludo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

\- Hola Yûki- devolvió el saludo el rubio- tan solo faltabas tu, ¿comenzamos?- pregunto tomando una expresión seria en su cara.

\- ¡Hai!- exclamaron al unísono.

\- Muy bien, ahora quiero que durante la próxima hora intenten darme con algún Jutsu- nunca había dirigido un equipo de Genin, y no estaba seguro de que prueba hacerles, así que improvisó en el momento- el que no lo logre durante el tiempo establecido volverá a la academia, ¡empiecen!- y desapareció de la vista de los tres.

Rápidamente los tres se separaron, cada uno ideando un plan que podría servir hasta que el castaño se decidió a salir.

\- Si usted no sale, ¡yo lo hare salir!- salió de un salto e hizo el sello Tora con sus manos y exclamó- Suiton: Teppodama- lanzó una bola de agua a gran velocidad hacia el suelo creando un enorme charco de lodo, después de todo el chico no tenía mucha experiencia y el chakra necesario para llevar esa técnica a su verdadero nivel, pero de cualquier forma había servido, ya que había descubierto una cabellera rubia entre el charco que al parecer estaba intentando salir de ahí, con cierta dificultad por cierto- "después de todo mis suposiciones eran correctas"- pensó con una sonrisa.

\- Debo aceptarlo, eres bueno muchacho, tú ya tienes tu pase asegurado- dijo el rubio saliendo del charco- "tiene habilidades, no muchas personas a su edad dominan una técnica de alto nivel de esa manera"- pensaba el rubio, pero, lo que en verdad no esperaba era que los dos pelirrojos aparecieran con chakra Raiton recorriendo su cuerpo, se estaba generando una idea de lo que seguía, y sabía que no le agradaría.

\- Raiton: Jibashi- dijeron al unísono dirigiendo el ataque hacia el Yamanaka, se habían aprovechado de que estaba empapado por el agua generada por la técnica de su compañero y como buenos usuarios del Raiton que eran en su familia habían realizado una técnica que su hermano mayor les había enseñado.

El Yamanaka permaneció inconsciente cerca de 5 minutos hasta que al fin despertó riendo.

\- Muy bien, ahora mismo me atrevo a decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes- estaba sorprendido de lo rápidos que habían sido- "estos muchachos, me agradan, después de todo creo que tendré un gran equipo"- obviamente se había suavizado para darles un margen de oportunidad y que pudieran lograrlo, pero jamás imaginó que ese par lo dejarían paralizado, se paró rápidamente y sacudió el lodo que para ese momento ya se había secado de sus manos- empezamos a entrenar mañana, descansen, lo necesitarán- terminó diciendo mientras se despedía con un gesto de su mano.

Los jóvenes se quedaron algo sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que sería tan fácil aprobar una prueba que los había mantenido despiertos durante la noche, sus ojeras lo demostraban...

\- Estoy casi seguro de que Sensei nos dejó ganar- comentó el ojiambar viendo la dirección hacia donde se había ido el rubio.

\- Oigan, ¿qué tal si nos quedamos un poco más a entrenar?- sugirió el pelirrojo, si algo le gustaba, era generar buenas impresiones, y eso es lo que haría en el entrenamiento de mañana, sorprendería al sensei.

\- No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor hermano, ¡a entrenar!

\- Muy bien, esto será como de costumbre, un dos contra uno, así que no quiero que se toquen el corazón- los gemelos escuchaban atentos a su compañero- así que, empecemos.

Repentinamente en el aire se empezó a sentir la estática generada por una técnica Raiton, el castaño lo veía venir a kilómetros de distancia, no por nada se conocían tan bien.

\- Por favor, nos conocemos desde hace años, eso no sirve contra mí- exclamó sintiéndose rodeado- Doton: Doryū Heki- rápidamente creo una barrera para rodearse y evitar el Jibashi de sus amigos.

\- Eres rápido, pero no lo suficiente Yûki-kun- dijo la pelirroja desde arriba propinándole una patada, para su mala suerte ese no era más que un clon de agua.

\- ¿A dónde se fue?

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya se encontraban rodeados de clones de su compañero, mismos que formaban el mismo sello.

\- Doton: ¡Doryū Heki!

\- Yûki-kun, olvidas la parte de arriba.

\- Lo dudo- al alzar la vista hacia el cielo vieron 3 clones y al castaño original cayendo en dirección a ellos- Gurētoburō Asahara(Gran Golpe de Asahara)

\- Rayos- eso fue lo último que vieron antes de caer al suelo.

Después de eso estuvieron horas entrenando hasta que sus cuerpos ya no dieron para más, así que pararon y se decidieron a salir.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Yo también.

\- Si, ¿qué les parece, no sé, si vamos fuera de aquí?- la joven pelirroja se encontraba pensando lo mismo que su compañero y su hermano estaba en la misma situación.

El grupo salió del campo de entrenamiento, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí, mientras caminaban se toparon con un equipo 7 totalmente destrozado, se veían en mal estado, era obvio que su prueba había sido algo difícil...

\- Hey equipo 7, por aquí- trato de llamar la atención de sus amigos pero no consiguió nada, ellos siguieron con ese paso arrastrado que llevaban.

\- ¡Hey, por acá!- exclamó el pelirrojo captando la atención de sus amigos que se acercaron a ellos.

\- Al parecer les fue bien- comentó Naruto viendo que los tres se veían impecables.

\- Bueno, Inoichi-sensei fue algo suave con nosotros- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- Suertudos- murmuró la pelirrosa, aun recordaba muy bien el genjutsu en el que la había puesto Kakashi.

\- Vamos al Ichiraku's, ¿nos acompañan?- preguntó el castaño, si había algo que compartía con el rubio era su gusto por el ramen, aunque el no lo comía a diario.

\- ¡Ramen!, vamos- exclamó el Uzumaki saliendo disparado en dirección a la barra de ramen.

Después de estar tiempo suficiente en el lugar todos acabaron con sus platos, algunos pidieron más, mucho más, y, finalmente pagaron y se retiraron, al final todos se habían ido, dejando a un ojiambar sólo caminando hacía su casa, estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró a una chica parada de frente a una tienda, cuidadosamente se acercó por detrás y...

\- Hola...- sin querer había hecho que la chica se asustara y diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Yûki-kun!- la chica había identificado la voz y volteo a ver al dueño de ella mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho señal de que se había asustado.

\- Perdón por haberte asustado- a veces era increíble para el que esa chica fuera tan asustadiza.

\- N...no te preocupes Yû...Yûki-kun- había bajado la mirada para ocultar ese sonrojo monumental que cubría sus mejillas, que de cualquier manera no había pasado desapercibido por él.

\- Y, ¿qué hacías aquí?- dio un vistazo a la tienda, era la misma donde el compraba sus víveres y ese Hyūga que lo veía con sospecha al otro lado de la calle debía ser su sirviente o algo por el estilo, así que lo más probable es que fueran de compras.

\- Eto, yo, es...estaba por comprar al...algunas cosas que necesito- seguía sin mostrar la cara- "bravo Hinata, el mismo se acercó a hablar contigo y te pones así"- a veces se recriminaba a ella misma por ser tan tímida.

\- Ahora que lo dices, yo también necesito unas cosas- empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la tienda, pero entonces paro en seco y se volvió para ver a Hinata que aún se encontraba con la cara hacia abajo- Hinata-chan, ¿no vienes?- la ojiperla subió la mirada y observó como el chico mantenía la puerta abierta para que ella entrara.

-S...si- Hinata no salía de su asombroso, el mismo se había acercado a hablar con ella y ahora sostenía la puerta para que ella pasará, no dejaría que nadie arruinará esos momentos.

El dejo la tienda tras escoger cuidadosamente lo que compraría, y se despidió de Hinata antes de salir, mientras corría a casa a toda velocidad sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había cruzado en su camino y sin querer choco con la persona...

\- Oh perdón...

\- No, no te disculpes, fue mi culpa...- alzó la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y se encontró con una de las imágenes más graciosas que haya visto- ¿te conozco?- el juraba haber visto a alguien muy parecido antes.

\- Rock Lee- respondió veloz el chico de las mallas verdes- ¿y tú eres?

\- Yûki Asahara- contesto con una reverencia.

\- Vaya que eres rápido Yûki-kun, la Llama de la Juventud debe de arder muy fuerte en ti- comentó lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

\- Gracias Lee-san- había captado a tiempo quien era el- "si los rumores son ciertos él debe ser ese genin que no podia moldear chakra, su Sensei debe ser Maito Gai"- tengo que irme, un placer conocerte.

\- Nos vemos después, ¡que la Llama de la Juventud siga ardiendo en ti Yûki-kun!

* * *

Mientras eso sucedia, en la Torre Hokage se trataba un tema que venía persiguiendo desde hace un día a Inoichi Yamanaka, desde que vio al joven castaño no podía dejar de pensar en cómo comportarse con él.

\- Inoichi, creó que no es necesario decirte que no puedes contarle al chico acerca de su descendencia, ¿o si?- preguntó girando su silla hacia el rubio.

\- Estoy al tanto de que sería muy peligroso para el si se llega a descubrir el apellido de su padre, no sólo Raíz querría llevarlo con ellos, sino también aldeas enemigas- contestó el rubio, ese joven, desde el momento en que lo vio se dio cuenta de que era la viva imagen de su madre pero en hombre, y el apellido con el que se presentó solamente lo había escuchado de ella, aunque ese apellido no era el que lo preocupaba.

\- Que bien que lo sepas Inoichi, al igual que con Naruto la descendencia de este joven es un gran secreto que no se les debe de revelar al menos hasta que ellos sean capaces de cuidarse de todo aquel que quiera hacerles daño, ó en su defecto, cuando se vuelvan Chūnin- terminó el viejo Hokage girando su silla hacia la ventana para contemplar la aldea- por lo tanto, tu actúa como si fuera un alumno más, el chico es muy perceptivo, y si se da cuenta de que escondes algo, lo descubrirá de una forma u otra.

\- Eso lo entiendo, y trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda- hizo una pausa para mirar en la misma dirección a donde veía el Hokage- aunque no prometo mucho.

* * *

Espero les agrade el capitulo de hoy, y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc, haganmelo saber en los reviews y yo con gusto les contestare.

**Ligh hodel**: Antes que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y espero que el capitulo de hoy te agrade.

PD: Tratare de subir 2 capítulos por semana, uno los lunes y otro los viernes/sábado.

* * *

Sin nada más que escribir, me despido y nos leemos luego.


	3. ¡Una misión de verdad!

La Voluntad de la Hoja  
**Cap.3: ¡Una misión de verdad!**

Hola, ¿qué tal?, espero y estén todos bien, este capitulo se supone iba a ser subido ayer, pero no se porque decidí cambiar algunas cosas que no me terminaban de gustar, es un capitulo más largo de lo normal, así que espero y sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

Sin más, el capitulo, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Después de unas semanas haciendo misiones y sobre todo entrenando el Equipo 9 fue ganando experiencia, aunque las misiones no fueran precisamente de gran dificultad, ayudaban mejorando el trabajo en equipo, ahora ya podían atrapar al gato Tora sin ningún problema, eso era un avance. Todo eran misiones sencillas hasta que un día...

\- Hokage-sama, ¿me llamo?

\- Si Inoichi, te llame porque tengo una misión muy importante para tu equipo- respondió el Hokage girando su silla hacia donde estaba Inoichi.

\- Usted dirá Hokage-sama...

\- La cosa esta así- dijo el Sarutobi serio- el Equipo 7 salió en una misión de escolta hacia el País de la Ola, y hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje de parte de Kakashi, en el que menciona que desde que salieron de la aldea se percató de que hay unos tipos detrás de ellos...

\- Usted quiere que vayamos en una misión de apoyo, ¿no es así?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Hay algo de cierto en lo que dices, pero su misión no será solo de apoyo, quiero que si es posible encuentren a los que van tras el Equipo 7 y los detengan antes de que hagan contacto con ellos, no queremos que la persona a quien están escoltando se altere y se retracte de terminar el puente en el que trabaja- terminó el viejo Hokage mientras encendía su pipa.

\- Entiendo Hokage-sama, ¿cuándo partimos yo y mi equipo?

\- Parten en 10 minutos, así que reúne a tu equipo e informales de la misión, es importante que hagan esto rápido Inoichi- ordenó muy seriamente el Hokage.

\- ¡Como ordene Hokage-sama!- dijo Inoichi desapareciendo en una nube.

* * *

En otro lugar de la Aldea...

\- "Hoy será un buen día"- pensaba un ojiambar sonriente, aunque su expresión cambio al instante cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él- ¿por qué me sigues?- preguntó mientras fijaba la mirada en un árbol.

\- Kuso, ¿cómo me encontraste?- preguntó un niño con cara de puchero saliendo detrás del árbol.

\- Desde hace días que me sigues a donde quiera que voy, ahora, ¿me dirás por qué me estabas siguiendo?

\- Te pido que seas mi sensei Yûki-senpai- el pequeño puso su mejor cara de niño bueno, la cara que puso el castaño era oro puro, estaba tan sacado de lugar por la repentina pregunta que su cara puso una expresión del todo graciosa.

\- A duras penas puedo conmigo mismo, ¿crees que tendré tiempo para ti?, y aparte ni siquiera te conozco.

\- Te he estado observando, y sé que tú me puedes ayudar- dio un vistazo al ojiambar que lo miraba indiferente, el pequeño bajo la cabeza con lagrimas en sus ojos- por favor.

\- Oye, pero no tienes porque llorar- el castaño lo medito un momento- "ya me arrepentiré luego"- pff, ya que, yo te entrenare.

\- ¡Estupendo!- exclamó el ojirrojo saltando de felicidad- ¿qué es lo primero que me enseñarás Yûki-senpai?

\- Oye, tranquilo pequeño, no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Shinju Akuma.

\- Muy bien Shinju-kun, no quiero que te decepciones, pero ahora mismo tengo que encontrarme con mi equipo porque tengo una misión.

\- Wow, ¿vas a salir en una misión?- preguntó con una cara de emoción- ¡eso es estupendo!

\- Jaja, eres divertido Shinju-kun- dijo acariciando el cabello del niño, curioso, cabello blanco, no era un color del todo común- si gustas puedes acompañarme a encontrarme con mi equipo.

\- Claro que si, así podemos hablar de que me enseñarás cuando vuelvas.

\- "¿En qué te has metido Yûki?"- se preguntó a su yo interior.

Caminaron unas calles hasta llegar al lugar que habían acordado con Ino-sensei el día anterior, para su suerte sensei todavía no había llegado.

\- Muy bien Shinju-kun aquí me despido, pero te prometo que cuando vuelva yo mismo te buscaré.

\- ¿En serio lo prometes Yûki-senpai?

\- Lo prometo- dijo levantando su mano en señal de juramento.

\- Muy bien, suerte Yûki-senpai- se despidió el peliblanco corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

\- "Vaya, el pequeño es rápido"- pensó con cara de sorpresa.

\- Al fin llegas Yûki-kun.

\- Quedamos con Ino-sensei de vernos aquí hace media hora, ¿por qué no habrá llegado aún?- pregunto cierto pelirrojo acostado en el césped.

\- Amaru, ya sabes cómo es la vida de un Jounin, no sabes en qué momento puedes ser mandado a una misión importante...

\- Tienes la boca llena de razón Yûki...

\- ¡Sensei!

\- Como decías Yûki, nunca sabes en qué momento puedes ser enviado en una misión- dijo el rubio apareciendo ante sus alumnos- y por eso mismo estoy aquí...

\- ¿Saldrá en una misión Sensei?

\- Si, y ustedes también...

\- Genial, ¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto con estrellas en los ojos el pelirrojo.

\- El Equipo 7 salió en una misión hoy a primeras horas de la mañana, y hace unos minutos llego un mensaje de Kakashi diciendo que detectó unos tipos que van tras de ellos desde que partieron de la Aldea, nuestra misión es encontrar a esos tipos y detenerlos antes de que hagan contacto con el Equipo 7 si es posible- explicó el rubio para luego seguir- así que quiero que preparen todo lo necesario y que nos veamos en 10 minutos en la entrada de la Aldea.

\- ¡Hai Sensei!- exclamaron los 3 a coro.

* * *

10 minutos después...

\- Muy bien jóvenes espero estén al tanto de que esta es una misión muy seria, así que debemos hacer esto con rapidez y sigilosamente...

\- Si, al fin, ¡una misión de verdad!

\- Amaru, ¿qué parte de misión muy seria no entendiste?- pregunto Inoichi tapando su cara con su palma.

\- Tan sólo digo la verdad- replicó el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- ¿No creen que es emocionante?- pregunto el castaño colocando sus brazos tras su cuello- al fin una misión fuera de la Aldea- dijo levantando su puño al aire.

\- Bueno, me rindo- comentó el rubio- extrañaba salir de la Aldea en misiones.

Después de unas horas de viaje a toda velocidad, el grupo ya tenía detectados a los perseguidores del Equipo 7, tan solo esperaban el momento indicado para neutralizarlos, todo estaba bien hasta que de un momento a otro ambos tipos desaparecieron, al parecer los habían detectado y se decidieron a atacar al Equipo 7 de una vez por todas, si eso era cierto, lo cual era más que obvio, su primera misión fuera de la aldea solo podía terminar en un resultado, fracaso. Se les había ordenado neutralizar a los perseguidores antes de que hicieran contacto con el Equipo 7, ya que existía la posibilidad de que el constructor al que escoltaban se echará para atrás de construir un puente que mejoraría el comercio entre Konoha y el País de la Ola de una manera drástica, y ahora no tendrían otra opción más que ayudar a Kakashi y a su grupo en caso de que atacarán, misma razón por la que se mantuvieron escondidos esperando algún movimiento hostil por parte de esos dos, vieron como Kakashi y su grupo se detuvieron y entonces se dieron cuenta de Kakashi ya se había percatado de que algo raro sucedía, y dicho y hecho, como si los hubieran invocado, los dos tipos aparecieron de quien sabe dónde y tomaron desprevenidos al Equipo 7, era hora de actuar...

\- Sensei, ya comenzó, ¿atacamos ya?- pregunto en voz baja el joven castaño.

\- Vayan a un punto diferente cada uno, y cuando de la señal, nosotros entramos en acción- ordenó el rubio señalando los puntos a donde debían ir sus alumnos, estos se dirigieron a donde les ordenó el Sensei, y esperaron la señal de este, en cuanto la vieron salieron y rodearon a ambos tipos.

\- Vaya, y yo creía que el gran Kakashi Hatake era uno de los mejores ninjas de la Hoja, pero al parecer necesita ayuda de unos enanos para pelear contra nosotros, que pena me das- dijo uno de los tipos soltando una carcajada.

\- ¿A quién llamaste enano?- preguntó Naruto echándose a correr con kunai en mano.

\- ¡Naruto, no!- exclamó Sakura viendo como el tipo al que iba a atacar Naruto lo iba a atacar con unas cosas extrañas que traía en el brazo.

\- ¡Yûki ya sabes que hacer!- exclamó el Yamanaka a su pupilo.

\- ¡Hai Sensei!- el castaño hizo un sello rápidamente, colocó las manos en el suelo y exclamó- ¡Doton: Doryū Heki!- en el momento en que terminó de decirlo una pared de lodo se elevó frente a Naruto para luego solidificarse y así evitar que Naruto fuera atacado, con lo que no contaba es que el que estaba atrás lanzaría tres kunai que iban directamente hacia él, para su suerte, Kakashi los paro a mitad del camino.

\- Yo ayudare- dijo el peligris lanzando de nuevo los kunai a su dueño- "¿cómo es posible?, esa técnica es mínimo de rango B"- se preguntó para sí mismo Kakashi sorprendido por la habilidad del castaño.

\- Ahora, Amane neutraliza al que está atrás- ordenó el rubio a su pelirroja pupila.

\- A la orden Ino-sensei- hizo una serie de sellos y apunto con sus manos cargadas de chakra a su enemigo- Raiton: Jibashi- el resultado, este dio un pequeño grito y cayó paralizado.

\- "¿Ella también?, esa técnica sólo la he visto hacerla a una persona, hasta ahora. Inoichi, ¿qué estás haciendo con estos chicos?"- Kakashi habría cada vez más su único ojo visible por la sorpresa, después se volvió a ver a sus alumnos y se dio cuenta de que estos estaban en el mismo estado que él.

\- Naruto, reacciona y crea unos clones de sombra- ordenó el peligris- los necesitaremos.

\- Ho, claro- en cuanto reaccionó hizo un sello y mínimo una docena de clones apareció- espero y esos basten.

\- La cantidad perfecta, cúbranme, Suiton: Suijo Nagare(Flujo Acuático).

\- ¿Qué planean Inoichi?-pregunto curioso el peligris viendo como los clones del rubio desaparecían después de que el renegado los atacara con una cadena.

\- Ya verás Kakashi.

\- Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu(Gran Aguacero)- exclamó el ojiambar lanzando un potente chorro de agua por su boca con la suficiente fuerza para derrumbar a su enemigo que se encontraba distraído con los últimos dos clones.

\- Mi turno- dijo un emocionado pelirrojo dando un gran salto- Raiton: Rae Mae Geri(Patada Eléctrica)- al instante el ninja renegado cayó inconsciente.

\- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto el castaño limpiando la tierra de sus manos.

\- ¡Eso estuvo genial, 'ttebayo!- dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos sorprendido de la muestra de poder de sus amigos.

\- Los tuyos deberían aprender algo de trabajo en equipo- dijo el rubio mientras amarraba a los tipos.

\- Me gustaría darte la contraria y decirte que no lo necesitan, pero si te soy sincero- dijo mientras veía a sus alumnos y luego continuó- los míos no están ni cerca de los tuyos, a estos tarados no se les da el trabajo en equipo- terminó mientras sostenía a Naruto y a Sasuke que estaban a punto de empezar una discusión.

\- Jajajaja, ya aprenderán Kakashi, después de todo, tu eres su Sensei- dijo Inoichi cargando a uno de los ninjas renegados- Yûki, tu lleva a este otro...

\- A la orden Sensei- como ordeno el rubio tomó al tipo que estaba en el suelo y lo cargó en su hombro.

\- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que llevar a estos dos a la cárcel de Konoha, así que si nos disculpan, nos retiramos- se despidió el rubio alzando la mano.

\- Suerte en su misión- se despidió el castaño haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza.

\- Nos vemos, ¡suerte!- se despidieron los pelirrojos con una sonrisa.

\- Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo es que ellos...

\- Ni yo lo sé Sakura, pero esos tres tienen algo especial- dijo el peligris en pose pensativa- tan solo puedo decir que agradezco que sean nuestros aliados, porque si no fuera así en este momento ustedes tres ya estarían muertos...

\- Hmp- el Uchiha no quería demostrarlo pero tenía envidia, entendía que ambos pelirrojos fueran buenos, después de todo, en su clan eran expertos en el dominio del Raiton, aunque jamás pensó que desde tan jóvenes tuvieran ese nivel, lo que no entendía era como el castaño tenía ese nivel, después de todo, el, al igual que Naruto no había tenido nunca a nadie que lo apoyara.

\- Muy bien, espero y tomen esto como ejemplo y piensen antes de actuar- se volvió a ver a Naruto- ¿sabes qué hubiera pasado si ese tipo te acaba Naruto?- el rubio sólo negó con la cabeza- pudiste haber muerto, esa cosa estaba impregnada en veneno, y todo por tu imprudencia...

\- ¿Pude mo...morir?- dijo el rubio muy impactado.

\- Exacto, y solo les diré una vez lo siguiente, si no quieren que algo como eso llegue a pasar deben aprender a trabajar en equipo, y a seguir mis órdenes, por algo soy su Jounin-sensei, algún día no estaré con ustedes para guiarlos, ya sea que entren a los Exámenes Chunnin, o que yo simplemente no pueda hacerlo, ¡¿qué harán entonces si no pueden actuar como un equipo?!- Kakashi usaba su mejor tono de enojo para que sus alumnos lo tomarán en serio.

\- Entiendo...- empezó Naruto con un tono serio-...a mi...no me agrada la idea de morir, así que, creo que lo mejor es que empecemos a actuar como lo que somos, un equipo...

\- Jamás creí que fuera a decir esto...- se escucho la voz de Sasuke que se había mantenido en silencio, para variar-...pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el dobe de Naruto...

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste Dobe, Teme?!- pregunto Naruto exaltado.

\- Naruto...

\- Si Kakashi-sensei.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen Naruto y Sasuke-kun- habló Sakura, que curiosamente no había dado su opinión.

\- "Al menos esta vez incluyo a Naruto en su comentario, ya es un avance"- pensó Kakashi mientras rodaba su ojo.

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejano...

\- Ino-sensei, ¿fallamos en nuestra misión?- pregunto el pelirrojo con un deje de desánimo.

\- Si...y no...

\- ¿Qué intenta decirnos?- dijo la pelirroja algo confundida.

\- Fácil, no cumplimos porque no pudimos evitar que estos dos hicieran contacto con el Equipo 7, y si cumplimos porque llevamos a estos a la cárcel- el rubio se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en la expresión de sus alumnos a una sonrisa.

\- Entonces nuestra primera misión fuera de la Aldea no fue un fracaso del todo...

\- ¡Estupendo!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

En su camino de vuelta todo marchó de maravilla, los prisioneros no dieron problemas por lo que no tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, arribaron a la aldea y se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage.

\- Ya veo, lo bueno es que pudieron capturar a los ninjas renegados y eso me alegra.

\- Gracias por su comprensión Hokage-sama.

\- En la vida se cometen errores, y los errores sirven para aprender, esta fue su primer misión fuera de la aldea, así que todavía pueden mejorar- el viejo Hokage extendió el pago por la misión a los miembros del equipo- pueden retirarse.

\- Gracias Hokage-sama.

\- Inoichi, quédate un momento.

\- Vayan chicos, deben descansar, mañana tendrán el día libre así que aprovéchenlo- se despidió el rubio.

\- Muchas gracias Ino-sensei, nos vemos, con su permiso Hokage-sama- se despidieron los tres saliendo del lugar.

* * *

En otro lugar con los tres genin...

\- Rayos, vaya que pesaba ese tipo- se quejó un castaño estirando sus brazos.

\- Si, pero si no eras tú, nadie más lo hubiera podido cargar.

\- Eso ni que lo digas.

\- Y cambiando de tema, ese pequeñín con el que hablabas en la mañana, ¿quién es?

\- Es Shinju-kun, tenía días espiándome, hasta que lo hice salir y me dijo sus razones.

\- ¿Y esas cuáles son?, digo, si no es mucha la molestia.

\- Para nada, tan solo que quiere que sea algo así como su sensei.

\- ¿Tú, de sensei?, pobre de él.

\- Oye, no soy tan malo.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Ya verás Amaru, dentro de poco ese pequeño será el mejor alumno de su clase, si no es así, me dejo de llamar Yûki Asahara.

\- Quisiera verlo.

\- Antes de que empiecen a pelear, Amaru, quiero recordarte que Oka-san dijo que si volvíamos para la noche fuéramos directamente a casa.

\- ¡Es cierto!, nos vemos Yûki-kun.

\- Yûki-kun, ¿no vienes?

\- La verdad es que no quisiera interrumpir cualquier cosa importante que tengan que hacer.

\- Nada de eso, tu vienes con nosotros, si o si- dijo la pelirroja tomándolo del brazo mientras lo arrastraba hacia su casa- "serás buen sensei, confío en ti Yûki-kun"- pensó la ojigris, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá espero y también te tomes el tiempo para escribir un review, cosa que agradecería mucho.

**Viento del Norte**: me alegra que te haya gustado, pronto sabrán cual es ese apellido misterioso, así que a esperar, saludos.

**Ligh hodel**: tengo planeado revelarlo hasta los exámenes chūnin, así que a esperar, gracias por tu review, y gracias por prestarme tu OC, tengo grandes planes para el pequeño Shinju, saludos.

**Desierto**: no, créeme, no eres el único, pero ya pronto sabrás, saludos.

* * *

Sin nada más que escribir, me despido y nos leemos luego.

Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad :D


	4. Yûki-sensei

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.4: Yûki-sensei**

Bueno, antes que nada quisiera disculparme a nombre de mi amigo por no haber publicado capitulo antes, pero lamentablemente se vio envuelto en un accidente que le causo algunas fracturas, entre ellas una en el brazo derecho por lo que han de suponer que no era muy fácil para el escribir solo usando una mano, misma razón por la que me pidió terminar con este capitulo, mismo que ya tenia casi completado por lo que no me tuve que complicar tanto para terminar.

Otra cosa que quisiera agregar es que yo estaré escribiendo la historia hasta que el se recupere, eso se traduce en alrededor un mes y medio, quizá más, quizá menos, espero que menos.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

Disfruten y nos leemos al final.

* * *

Después de haber dormido tan cómodamente abrió los ojos precipitadamente, acababa de recordar que tenía que buscar a Shinju, le había prometido que lo buscaría, por lo tanto se decidió a darse un baño y salir a buscar la casa del pequeño, probablemente Hokage-sama lo sabría, así que se dirigió a encontrarlo.

* * *

\- Yûki-kun, se supone hoy es tu día de descanso, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, no es mi intención molestarlo Hokage-sama, pero vengo en busca de algo de información.

\- ¿Información?- preguntó con un gesto de curiosidad- ¿qué tipo de información?

\- Quisiera saber dónde vive Shinju Akuma- directo, a lo que iba.

\- Hmm, Shinju Akuma, ¿alguna razón en especial para querer saberlo?

\- Le prometí que lo ayudaría con su entrenamiento, y que yo mismo lo buscaría, pero olvide preguntarle donde vive.

\- Entiendo, eso es muy amable de tu parte, el pequeño Shinju-kun vive en el orfanato, aunque ahora mismo debe estar en la academia.

\- "El orfanato, ¿así que el..."- el castaño sintió una punzada en el pecho, el tan solo pensar en que el peliblanco residía en el orfanato le hizo recordar sus años ahí- entiendo, en ese caso lo buscaré a la hora de salida, gracias por su tiempo Hokage-sama.

\- Por nada Yûki-kun, suerte.

El ojiambar caminaba con paso decidido hacia la academia para ver a Shinju pero un extraño sentimiento hizo que parara en seco, miro en todas las direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera observándolo en las sombras.

\- Nada- dijo en voz baja, debía estar alerta.

Siguió con su camino hacia la academia, para su suerte había llegado a la hora del receso por lo que podría ver como el pequeño se desenvolvía con sus compañeros y para ser sincero, lo primero que vio no le agrado, ni un poco. El peliblanco se encontraba comiendo debajo de un árbol cuando otro niño de su edad se le acercó y comenzó a decirle unas cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que por la cara del ojirrojo no debían de ser nada bueno, por lo mismo decidió acercarse un poco más.

\- Mira nada más, ¿quién tiene un cabello de un color como ese?

\- Ya déjenme en paz.

\- ¿Qué dices?, no te escucho, tan solo veo a un enano que tiene ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Por qué me molestan?

\- Nos gusta- dijo otro niño- ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Si tienes algún problema no deberías dudar en decírnoslo- dijo el otro de forma burlona.

\- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que ser unas molestias?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Nosotros no molestamos a nadie, solo decimos la ver...- el pequeño trago duro al ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, era la primera de la clase, Hanabi Hyūga.

\- Si no se largan de aquí ahora mismo, se van a arrepentir.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, asintieron y salieron corriendo, eran tontos, pero no tanto para meterse con la Hyūga.

\- Gracias.

\- Si bueno, no creas que lo hice porque me agrades, tan solo no me gusta que molesten a los demás- dijo de manera altanera mientras se retiraba con ese porte típico de un Hyūga.

El peliblanco no pudo más que mostrar cara de molestia, como es que alguien podía ser tan arrogante, aunque ya había escuchado que los Hyūga eran así, pero eso no hacía que estuviera menos molesto, hubiera preferido que lo siguieran molestando a escuchar lo que le dijo la castaña.

\- "Vaya, el ego de esa pequeña es demasiado grande para alguien de su tamaño"- pensó el ojiambar, viendo por donde se había ido la ojiblanco con molestia, a el tampoco le habían agradado las palabras que había usado.

Después de estar vigilando las clases del niño se llegó la hora de salida, todos los niños iban con sus padres a excepción de uno que se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, que curiosamente le recordaba a él en sus primeros días en la academia.

\- ¿Así que aquí estas?- dijo por detrás del pequeño que se sobresaltó por escucharlo.

\- ¿Yûki-senpai?- preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara, había cumplido su promesa- viniste.

\- Una promesa no se rompe, jamás.

El pequeño no pudo más que abrazarlo mientras mantenía esa enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión Yûki-senpai?

\- Vamos, acompáñame, te cuento en el camino.

* * *

Y así hicieron, se alejaron de la academia mientras conversaban amenamente, el peliblanco tan solo escuchaba atento a cada palabra que el castaño decía y mientras el tan solo abría la boca.

\- Wow, ¿de verdad venciste a un ninja renegado?- preguntó con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Claro que no, tan solo lo deje listo para que Amaru lo acabará, además los clones de Naruto ya le habían dado algunos golpes.

\- Genial, no puedo esperar a graduarme.

\- No te debes de apresurar Shinju-kun, todavía tienes mucho por aprender.

\- Pero tú me ayudaras, ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto, y para eso necesitas estar bien alimentado, vamos, yo invito.

\- ¡Bien!

El ojiambar lo llevo a un restaurante que estuviera al alcance de su presupuesto, tenían platillos muy completos así el pequeño podría comer algo nutritivo.

\- Esto está muy bueno Yûki-senpai.

\- Que bueno que te guste- comió un bocado de su plato- dime Shinju...

\- ¿Si?

\- Estuve vigilando tus clases- el ojiblanco no pudo más que agrandar los ojos y palidecer al instante en que escucho esas palabras- esos dos niños, ¿por qué te molestan?

\- Ellos...ellos no son más que un par de idiotas- la expresión del ojirrojo mostró un deje de rabia- me molestan por mi color de cabello y mis ojos.

\- Eso es una tontería.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Patrañas, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Antes que nada, debes de ignorarlos, ese par no valen tus lágrimas, no es como que te debas volver una maquina sin sentimientos, pero si dejas de prestarles atención, ellos terminarán aburriéndose.

\- ¿Tu lo crees?

\- Claro, experiencia propia.

\- ¿A ti también te molestaban?

\- Si, pero deje de tomarle importancia, y mírame, soy muy feliz.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso, de ahora en adelante no más Shinju el llorón- dijo alzando el puño en el aire con cara de determinación.

\- Eso me agrada, ahora bien, acabemos para que podamos ir a entrenar.

\- Si Yûki-sensei.

El castaño no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, le agradaba que lo llamaran con un sufijo que demostrará respeto.

Ya sin ningún otro tema que discutir ambos siguieron comiendo hasta acabar con todo, pagaron y se decidieron a salir, debían de aprovechar ya que la tarde se iba volando.

\- Iremos al campo de entrenamiento que usa mi equipo, sígueme.

Tan pronto como salieron aumentaron su velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar donde entrenarían por el resto de la tarde y un poco de la noche.

\- Supongo es aquí, ¿no?

\- Exacto- hizo una pausa para pensar lo que diría- antes que nada Shinju-kun, quiero que me digas, ¿tienes algún sueño, alguna meta?

\- Uh, siendo sincero, jamás había pensado en eso, no hasta ahora, pero ya que lo dices, siempre he pensado que el Cuarto es un buen ejemplo a seguir- el castaño tan solo alzó una ceja, seguir los pasos de un Hokage, ese pequeño iba por buen camino.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

\- ¿Bromeas?- pregunto alzando los brazos desconcertado- ¿nunca leíste los libros de historia de la academia?, sus hazañas son más que sorprendentes.

\- Entiendo, y confío en que si te esfuerzas, llegaras a ser tan grande como el- hizo una pequeña pausa- ahora bien, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

\- Por supuesto, aunque tan solo se 3 jutsus, soy una vergüenza- dijo decepcionado, aunque borro su expresión al ver la cara sonriente del castaño.

Rápidamente hizo un sello y se transformó en una copia exacta del ojiambar, mismo que lo miraba interesado, debía decir que le sorprendía que lo logrará con tal facilidad, después de eso hizo un clon que desapareció rápidamente, al menos era algo.

\- Lánzame un kunai Yûki-senpai.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Totalmente- cuando menos pensó ya tenía un kunai acercándose a el a una velocidad peligrosa, rápidamente hizo un Kawarimi y tan solo dejo un tronco con el kunai encajado- a la otra avisa.

\- Vas a ser un ninja, los enemigos no te avisaran cuando te vayan a atacar- dijo con expresión seria- por cierto, eres rápido con los sellos.

\- Mi ejemplo a seguir es el Cuarto, debo de ser rápido si quiero llegar a ser como él.

\- Ya vas entendiendo- dijo sonriente, el pequeño tenía claras sus metas, eso le agradaba- ahora bien, veo que no tienes buen control sobre tu chakra, ese clon desapareció muy rápido, pero podemos mejorar eso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si mal no recuerdo, Ino-sensei nos dijo que una forma de mejorar el control de chakra de manera rápida y eficaz es mediante la técnica de caminar sobre el agua y escalar árboles sólo usando los pies.

\- ¿Eso cómo se hace?

\- Bueno, como me siento generoso te daré a escoger, el caminar sobre el agua es más difícil, pero si lo dominas te será mil veces más fácil el ejercicio de los árboles. Por el otro lado, el de escalar los árboles es más fácil, pero no te dará el control que te da el caminar sobre el agua.

\- Caminaré sobre el agua- no se tomó ni un segundo para meditarlo, si quería mejorar, daría lo mejor de sí, no importaba si era por la vía difícil.

\- Eso me agrada- dijo sincero, sus compañeros y el habían hecho la misma elección cuando Sensei se los propuso- ahora bien, usa este sello y concentra chakra a tus pies, tu flujo de chakra debe de ser constante si quieres lograrlo.

El peliblanco no había entendido pero al menos hizo el intento, dio un paso y obviamente cayó al agua.

\- Rayos, mi ropa esta toda empapada.

\- Deberías de habértela quitado antes de comenzar.

\- ¿No me digas?- preguntó con sarcasmo viendo su ropa totalmente empapada- me la quitaré, quizá así seque más rápido.

Mientras el pequeño se quitaba la playera y el pantalón para quedar en boxers nada más, el castaño tan solo miraba con curiosidad la parte trasera de la playera del ojirrojo, tenía un zorro naranja en todo su esplendor, era raro que portará la imagen de una criatura que le causaba pesadillas a muchos aldeanos sin siquiera importarle.

Después de eso el peliblanco tan solo entreno y entreno sin parar hasta quedar exhausto, al final tan solo había logrado dar unos cuantos pasos.

\- Estoy muerto- susurró con la cara en el suelo- esto apesta, dijiste que esto sería difícil más no esperaba que fuera taaan difícil.

\- No te decepciones, ni siquiera yo lo domino al cien por ciento, considera esto como un avance.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.

\- En ese caso espero poder llegar pronto hasta donde estás tú.

\- Confío en eso, debes de estar cansado y con hambre.

\- ¿Acaso lees la mente?

\- Ojalá- contesto imaginando las posibilidades- ¿se te antoja algo en especial?

\- Hace tiempo que quiero probar un puesto de ramen que...

\- Yo sé dónde es, sígueme.

El peliblanco se puso su ropa ya seca y seguido ambos caminaron tranquilos fuera del lugar mientras discutían lo que el peliblanco haría mañana, al final decidieron que seguiría practicando el ejercicio que estaban haciendo para poder avanzar lo más pronto posible, lo más probable es que Yûki tuviera entrenamiento con el equipo o misión, por lo que tal vez no podría asistir. Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar antes mencionado el peliblanco esbozó una sonrisa aunque se borró rápido al recordar que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar.

\- No te preocupes, hoy invito yo, ¿te parece?- preguntó viendo al pequeño ver entre las bolsas del pantalón, le recordaba a el de cierta manera.

\- Te prometo que te lo pagare.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, al menos no por ahora- agrego con una sonrisa.

\- Oi, Yûki-kun, que alegría verte, ¿quién es nuestro invitado?- pregunto viendo en dirección al pequeño.

\- Shinju Akuma.

\- Un gusto Shinju-kun, mi nombre es Teuchi.

\- Y yo soy Ayame.

\- Un gusto.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo el día de hoy jóvenes?

\- Dos tonkotsu ramen(ramen de cerdo) por favor.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- Tengo otra duda- llamó el castaño, ya había hablado con el sobre ese par que lo molestaba pero había omitido preguntarle sobre algo más importante, Hyūga Hanabi.

\- Dime.

\- Hyūga Hanabi, ¿ella siempre es así?

\- Así que también viste eso- hizo una pequeña pausa- no, al menos no antes, aún recuerdo que el primer año era tan amable y linda, pero ahora se volvió igual que todos los Hyūga de la familia principal, en una arrogante presumida.

\- No todos son así, créeme- replicó mientras una imagen se formaba en su cabeza, la única Hyūga amable y que no desbordaba arrogancia por cada poro en su piel, Hinata Hyūga.

\- Pagaría por verlo.

\- Perderías, créeme.

\- Salen dos ramen de cerdo- anuncio el viejo Teuchi.

\- Gracias Teuchi-san.

\- Disfrútenlo jóvenes.

\- ¡Tadakimasu!- el pequeño miro detenidamente sus palillos antes de tomar el primer bocado de su plato, cuando finalmente lo hizo sus ojos se agrandaron.

\- Esto esta delicioso- dijo devorando hasta el último fideo en su plato.

\- Me alegra que te guste- comentó el castaño comiendo con tranquilidad de su plato.

\- Por ser la primera vez que nos visitas, el segundo plato lo invitó yo- dijo el dueño del local pasándole otro plato al peliblanco.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó el pequeño, aunque se quitó toda duda de encima al ver la cara sonriente del viejo.

La cena pasó sin más preámbulos y al finalizar cada uno tomó su camino a casa. El castaño caminaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos cuando algo se cruzó en su camino.

\- Que curioso, una pelota- mencionó tomándola del suelo sin ninguna preocupación, le parecía curioso que hubiera niños jugando a esas horas, mala suerte que no fuera una pelota normal, cuando la tuvo cerca de su cara, esta rápidamente liberó un humo que lo empezó a marear.

\- Te tengo- escuchó que decía una voz por detrás mientras era tomado en brazos.

\- ¡Alto ahí!- ahora era otra la voz que exclamaba, podría jurar que era la voz de su sensei.

Sin más, sintió como era movido bruscamente, entonces, al armar las cosas en su cabeza cayó en cuenta de lo obvio, lo querían secuestrar, pero, ¿por qué a él?, entonces sintió como su espalda chocaba contra el suelo causándole un dolor que sirvió para dejarlo inconsciente de una vez por todas.

* * *

En el Hospital de la Hoja...

Lo último que recordaba era un fuerte dolor y entonces recordó lo que había pasado, habían intentado secuestrarlo y abrió los ojos precipitadamente pero los volvió a cerrar al toparse con una luz incandescente, ¿dónde estaba?

\- Yûki-senpai, ¡despertaste!

\- ¿Shinju?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde estoy?

\- Escuché que habías sido traído al hospital y decidí venir a ver qué tal estabas, te traje algo, toma- dijo extendiéndole un paquete al castaño, al parecer era comida- no dejes que se enfríe.

\- Que amable de tu parte, pero no debiste molestarte.

\- Pero ya lo hice.

\- Cierto- contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que estás consciente de nuevo Yûki.

\- Ino-sensei- hizo una pausa- si, tal parece.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Ino-sensei, qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó cambiando su semblante por uno más sombrío.

\- Sobre eso- hizo una pausa para dirigirse al menor en la sala- Shinju, ¿nos harías el favor de dejarnos a solas?, esto es algo entre Yûki y yo- pidió el rubio.

\- Claro, cuídate Yûki-senpai- contestó sonriente el pequeño saliendo por la puerta.

Inoichi esperó hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada para comenzar a hablar- como ya habrás sospechado, intentaron secuestrarte, no sabemos porque, ni quien lo hizo, pero si hay algo que si se, es que agradezco que yo haya estado por el área.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué querrían llevarme a mí?- preguntó cohibido, no terminaba de asimilar lo que le había pasado hace poco.

\- Las aldeas viven en una guerra constante, cualquier aldea podría haber ordenado hacer esto para tratar de perjudicarnos- hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro- pero no les funcionó.

\- Hmp- tan solo gruño, lo habían intentado secuestrar para dañar la aldea, que tontería pensó él.

\- Ahora si me permites, debo hablar con Hokage-sama, nos vemos Yûki, cuídate.

\- Nos vemos sensei- cuando al fin volvió su atención a lo que tenía en las manos se dio cuenta de que estas estaban temblando, se sentía inútil, había caído tan fácil que hacía que se sintiera como un tarado- ¡DEMONIOS!- exclamó furioso golpeando la cama.

Eso lo había relajado, siempre era bueno liberar algo de tensión, era algo que se decía muy seguido. Decidió ver que era lo que el peliblanco había traído y abrió el paquete, carne a las brasas, no podía esperar para empezar a degustarla, tenía hambre, demasiada, pero se detuvo en seco al ver algo que captó su atención.

-¿Flores?- ¿quién podría haberle llevado flores?, sus compañeros de equipo no eran del tipo que acostumbraban llevar flores, tomó la nota que las acompañaba, "Que te mejores" e iba firmada por Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué Hinata me traería flores? - se preguntó en voz alta, no es como que no le agradará saber que alguien más se preocupaba por él, ¿pero Hinata?, eso definitivamente no lo veía venir de ella, sabía que era alguien muy dulce y todo- "pero qué diablos"- se recriminó en su mente, y con buena razón, alguien trataba de ser amable con él y lo que hacía era ponerse a buscar algo malo en ello, vaya que era patético.

No le quedo más que dar un profundo suspiro- gracias Hinata- susurró volviendo su atención a la deliciosa carne que le habían traído y se decidió a comerla tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

\- Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, alguien ya sabe del chico, esto está mal, muy mal- el Hokage tenía demasiada presión sobre los hombros, y ahora esto, trato de relajarse dando un masaje a sus sienes, pero eso obviamente no iba a funcionar- Inoichi, ahora más que nunca necesito que no te despegues del muchacho, no está seguro por su cuenta.

\- ¿A casó cree que quien quiera lo haya hecho lo volverá a intentar?

\- Eso es obvio Inoichi- hizo una pausa para relajarse, en verdad lo necesitaba- esto es algo interno, de eso estoy seguro.

\- ¿Habla en serio?- preguntó desconcertado, aun no podía creer que alguien dentro de la aldea hubiera ordenado secuestrar a su estudiante.

\- Muy en serio, hace días se dio la orden de reforzar la seguridad debido a que los exámenes Chūnin están cerca y en el reporte que se me entrego el día de hoy no se menciona ningún intruso- dijo señalando la pila de hojas situada en su escritorio- menos de alguien que haya intentado salir.

Inoichi estaba que echaba fuego, él podía dejar pasar muchas cosas, pero con su familia y sus alumnos nadie se metía, nadie, y si tenía que meter las manos al fuego para protegerlos lo haría con mucho gusto.

\- Yo me encargaré de mantener a raya al concejo, a Danzo en especial, mientras tú y un ANBU de mi mayor confianza estarán a cargo del chico.

\- ¿Y qué hay de...

\- ¿Naruto?- interrumpió el Hokage, Inoichi tan solo asintió- Kakashi ya se encarga de eso, además hasta ahora nadie ha tratado de ir por el así que podemos estar tranquilos acerca de eso, por ahora- agregó con desgano el viejo Hokage, el definitivamente ya tenía edad para todo esto, desde hace tiempo que venía considerando la idea de buscar a su sustituto, pero no había una sola persona en la aldea que cumpliera con los requisitos, una lástima, algún día sería, cuanto más pronto posible mejor, pensó él.

\- "Yuki, Naruto, cuídense"- pensó el rubio con pesar, cosas peores estaban por venir.

* * *

**Ligh hodel: **en verdad se agradece el apoyo compañero, sobre lo de Yûki Dios, eso no es una opción, mi buen amigo Luis odia desarrollar sus personajes con ese estilo de todopoderosos xD, en fin, saludos.

**MadBull4Life: **hey!, ¿pues qué crees?, ¡aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!, espero lo disfrutes y sigas apoyando esta historia, saludos. Por cierto, me encanta tu nombre de usuario :p

* * *

Y recuerden, un review es de gran ayuda para nosotros, ¡saludos!


	5. En sus marcas, listos¿exámenes?

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.5: En sus marcas, listos...¿exámenes?**

Hola, ¿como están?, espero que muy bien.

Es un gusto para mi traerles un capitulo más de este fic de igual manera que es un placer saber que el numero de lectores va en aumento, me hacen tan feliz. :)

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

Sin más, disfruten y nos leemos al final.

* * *

Días después de aquel incidente, el equipo 9 se enteró por boca de su Sensei que pronto participarían en los exámenes Chūnin que tendrían lugar en la aldea, eso los tomó por sorpresa, Sensei debía de tenerles mucha confianza para inscribirlos aun cuando no tenían mucho de estar juntos, y si ese era el caso, decepcionarlo no era una opción.

— Esto es cansado— dijo cierto castaño tirándose al suelo.

— Y que lo digas— afirmó su compañero tirado bocabajo mientras el sudor bajaba a mares por su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién dijo que podían descansar?— apareció por detrás el rubio Jōnin con el ceño fruncido, había meditado demasiado el dejarlos entrar a los exámenes Chūnin y no quería que se muestren débiles.

— Cinco minutos más Sensei, se lo ruego— imploro el pelirrojo, según él, Sensei estaba exagerando al hacerlos entrenar tanto.

— Ya te lo dije Amaru, tengo que pulir sus habilidades de combate uno a uno al máximo- replicó con firmeza— no puedo darme el lujo de que mis alumnos no den lo mejor de sí en este examen.

— Sensei tiene razón Ama-san— lo apoyo el castaño viendo los rasguños que tenía en todo el cuerpo- funcionamos bien juntos, pero por separado nuestras habilidades no son del todo brillantes.

— Nee-chan apóyame— suplico el pelirrojo con los ojos de perrito que le ponía a su hermana cuando quería algo.

— Lo siento, pero Sensei y Yûki-kun tienen razón— dijo la pelirroja levantando los hombros en señal de que no podía hacer nada.

— Traidores.

— Basta de quejas Amaru, todos, de nuevo a sus posiciones, quiero verlos dar lo mejor de sí— ordenó el rubio alejándose de donde estaban sus alumnos.

Mientras tanto, ellos se ponían en posición de ataque esperando que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento, tenían horas haciendo eso, sus ropas estaban hechas pedazos, tenían sangre, mugre y rasguños por todas partes muestra del entrenamiento.

— ¡Raiton: Raiken!— exclamó el pelirrojo saltando contra el castaño con el puño cubierto en rayos que logró esquivarlo por poco.

— "Debo de concentrarme"— se dijo para sus adentros, no se permitiría perder la postura.

— Muy lento hermanito— exclamó la pelirroja cargando directamente contra el pelirrojo con una patada que lo mando a volar.

— Lo siento Ama-san— dijo el ojiambar apareciendo arriba del ojigris listo para recibirlo con otra patada.

— Yo soy el que lo siente Yûki-kun— se escuchó desde atrás, al castaño no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y recibió unas patadas voladoras en la espalda que lo mandaron directo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja que lo esperaba con mirada seria.

El no pudo más que sonreír mientras caía, mismo que saco de lugar a la ojigris y la hizo mirar a todos lados para ver si no había ninguna trampa.

— "Nada, entonces, ¿por qué se ríe?"— esa sonrisa le causó desconfianza por lo que decidió saltar a darle el golpe de gracia pero cuando intento saltar no pudo mover las piernas, bajo la vista y vio que sus pies estaban atrapados en barro solidificado— "¿cuándo lo hizo?"

— ¡Sorpresa!— exclamó el castaño tomándola por sorpresa, había dado en el punto correcto, la hizo dudar y eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Inoichi tan solo miraba con brazos cruzados como sus alumnos entrenaban, cada que uno hacia algo bien el tan solo asentía, debía aceptar que si peleaban a como lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo mientras estaban en los exámenes Chūnin todo estaría bien para ellos— "sale uno, faltan dos"— pensó viendo a la pelirroja caminando hacía el con paso cansado.

— Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más— dijo sentándose a un lado de él, se veía cansada y adolorida, tan solo quería descansar un poco.

— No te preocupes, diste lo mejor que tenías.

Mientras ellos hablaban, en donde peleaban los otros dos se escuchó una explosión y una enorme nube de polvo se levantó frente a los ojos de ambos espectadores, cuando finalmente esta se disipó ambos pudieron ver el cráter que se había creado a causa de dicha explosión y a ambos Yûki y Amaru noqueados dentro de él.

— Creo que se les pasó la mano— comentó la pelirroja con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— Que bien que los exámenes empiecen en dos días, si estos entrenamientos siguen así nos quedaremos sin un lugar donde entrenar— sonrió divertido viendo los otros destrozos que habían causado sus alumnos durante los entrenamientos que habían tenido últimamente.

— ¡Empate, demonios!— exclamaron ambos cuando abrieron los ojos, era la segunda vez que quedaban en empate entre ellos y hasta ahora Amaru había ganado una vez y Amane y Yûki dos veces, no era justo, el pelirrojo no quería ser el único con una batalla ganada, otro día sería.

Inoichi ciertamente no podía sentirse más satisfecho de lo que ya estaba, desde que les dijo que participarían en los exámenes Chūnin ellos se dedicaron a entrenar sin descanso, se quejaban más seguían entrenando hasta que estaban totalmente exhaustos y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

— Perfecto— los felicito el rubio con una sonrisa- el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo estupendo, lamentablemente mañana no podremos entrenar ya que le prometí a mi hija que la ayudaría con su entrenamiento— Inoichi tan solo se estremeció al pensar cómo se pondrían su hija y esposa si se llegaba a faltar— pero les aconsejo que entrenen por su cuenta el día de mañana- más que en un tono autoritario sonaba como cuando alguien te está aconsejando.

— ¡Hai Sensei!— exclamaron al unísono mirando a Sensei con una gota en la nuca, no eran tontos y obviamente se habían percatado de como se había estremecido cuando mencionó a su hija.

— Muy bien, entonces los veo en dos días, cuídense jóvenes— se despidió el Jōnin con un movimiento de mano.

— Yo...me tengo que ir, nos vemos— el castaño salió a paso apresurado dejando desconcertados a ambos pelirrojos, él siempre se quedaba con ellos después de los entrenamientos.

— Vamos— susurraron ambos siguiendo el camino por donde su compañero se había ido.

* * *

Después de seguirlo por unos minutos se detuvieron al ver que este entraba a la Florería Yamanaka, ¿qué hacía el ahí?, ¿estaba tratando de conquistar a alguna chica acaso?, ni idea, pero pronto lo descubrirían. Cuando el ojiambar salió llevaba consigo un enorme ramo de flores, aunque había algo raro, ese tipo de flores no era de las que se le daban comúnmente a una chica.

— El muy tarado ni siquiera unas flores sabe escoger— dijo la ojigris por lo bajo, y creía que su hermano era el imbécil.

— Lo dudo, mira— dijo apuntando la dirección en donde su compañero se había ido.

— Oh— miró hacia donde su hermano estaba apuntando y se tapó la boca con vergüenza, ahora la tarada era ella, esas flores no eran para una chica, al menos no una que estuviera con vida.

* * *

— Oka-san, ¿por qué me dejaron sólo?— preguntaba con los ojos llorosos frente a una lápida adornada con las flores que había comprado hace un momento y sosteniendo una foto contra su pecho— ¿por qué no se nada sobre Oto-san?, siempre que intento indagar en el tema nadie me dice nada, ni siquiera Hokage-sama quiere tratar el tema conmigo, es como si tratarán de esconderme algo, y eso no me gusta— él sabía que si las personas no le decían nada era por algo y eso más que tranquilizarlo le traía más dudas.

Cualquiera que lo viera en esa situación se reiría de él y lo tratarían de loco, ¿preguntarle cosas a una lápida?, ¿quejarse ante una lápida?, ¿quién hacia eso?, aunque sinceramente a él no le importaba ni siquiera un poco lo que los demás pensarán, a él le gustaba visitar la tumba de su madre, y aunque sonará raro, eso lo relajaba en los momentos difíciles, es por eso que se encontraba ahí el día de hoy.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí cierta joven peliazul estaba de cuclillas frente a una tumba con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores en sus manos.

— Hola Oka-san, te traje flores, son tus favoritas— dijo dejándolas en su lugar con mucho cuidado— espero te gusten.

Iba a seguir en lo que estaba cuando dirigió su vista al frente y se percató de que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

— Yûki-kun— sintió como su pecho se oprimía, jamás lo había visto en esa situación y en verdad le dolía el tener que hacerlo, pensó en acercarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, ¿qué le diría?— "hola, no pude evitar ver como llorabas y vine a ver como estabas"— sí, definitivamente no se acercaría, el hablar no se le daba mucho y no tenía pensado decir una tontería frente a el así que dio media vuelta y a paso apresurado salió del lugar sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos la seguían desde el mismo lugar donde ella había estado mirando.

— Hinata— susurró con una ligera sonrisa, aún tenía que agradecerle por las flores, pero lamentablemente no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en todo este tiempo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la salida con el propósito de ir tras de ella, quizá cuándo empezarán los exámenes ya no tendría oportunidad de agradecerle y eso no era opción. Ahora el problema era encontrarla, esa chica o es muy rápida o tiene unas habilidades sorprendentes para esconderse.

* * *

— Hinata-chan, no tienes por qué esconderte de mí— dijo detrás de la peliazul tomándola por sorpresa, en tiempo récord a ella se le bajaron los colores hasta parecer una hoja de papel para luego tornarse totalmente roja como tomate.

— "¿Cómo?"— se preguntó ella, no era posible que la hubiera encontrado tan fácilmente, ella estaba segura de haberse escondido bien cuando lo escucho salir del lugar.

— Aunque no soy un ninja perceptor soy bueno con los olores y tu ciertamente tienes un olor único— una sonrisa adornaba su rostro sintiéndose triunfante, él ya sabía que ella hacia eso, más jamás le había interesado el "interrumpirla", no es como que ella tuviera malas intenciones para seguirlo.

— Yo...yo...yo— en verdad quería articular alguna excusa pero le era imposible dada la situación en que la habían atrapado, pero había algo más que giraba por su mente— "un momento, ¿me identifico por mi olor?, eso significa que me presta atención"— no sabía si desmayarse de la emoción o de la vergüenza, que dilema.

— Pero eso no importa— dijo ignorando los intentos de hablar de la ojiperla— tan solo quería agradecerte por las flores que me llevaste el otro día y agradecerte por preocuparte por mí.

— No...no hay de...de que— contesto tornándose todavía más roja si es que eso era posible.

— Estas muy roja, ¿te sientes bien?— pregunto con preocupación en su voz, y como cualquier otro haría, puso su mano en la frente de ella para sentir su temperatura.

— Es...estoy bien— cierto, estaba bien, aunque ese desmayo que tuvo un segundo después solo hacía que el castaño pensara lo contrario.

— ¡Hinata!— exclamó tomándola en sus brazos en cuanto la vio desplomarse— esto está mal— maldijo por lo bajo. La heredera del clan Hyūga desmayada y el cargándola en brazos, solos entre los árboles no sonaba como una situación en la que le gustaría ser encontrado así que se decidió a hacerla reaccionar.

— Yûki-kun— susurró de manera casi inaudible al abrir los ojos buscando al mencionado.

— Hinata, ¡despertaste!— se acercó un poco más a ella— que alivio.

— ¡Yûki-kun!— esta vez alzó su voz por la sorpresa, podría jurar que estaba sola.

— ¿Estas bien, no te golpeaste o algo?

— Estoy bien— reafirmó ella ante la mirada incrédula del castaño.

— Claro, bien— dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible, esa ya no se la creía, no después de ese desmayo- deberías ir con un doctor, ya sabes, para que te revisen.

— Si...si, lo pensare— hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro y relajarse, entonces escucho algo y su cara mostro alivio.

— ¡Hinata-sama!, ¿dónde se metió Hinata-sama?— preguntaba una voz no muy lejos de ellos.

— ¡Me tengo que ir, adiós!— salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no tenía pensado estar un segundo más con él, si lo seguía teniendo tan de cerca se volvería a desmayar y no quería eso.

— Es rara— dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien más, después de todo estaba solo— me gusta— se encogió de hombros, ya que, así era el, no podía evitarlo, le agradaba la gente rara.

* * *

Bueno, como podrán ver, en el titulo del capitulo hice referencia a los exámenes chunin más en este capitulo no es donde dan inicio, esto sera hasta el siguiente capitulo, este capitulo solo lo quería para dar un poco de expectativa para lo que se viene, también podrán notar esa escena Yûki/Hina, en un principio no estaba planeada, pero la situación se presento y dije, ¿por qué no?, espero y les guste.

* * *

**chibi: **perdón si no conteste tu review en el cap anterior, pero te juro que no me apareció hasta después de publicarlo, pero como podrás ver, ya esta la continuación, a leer!

**MadBull4Life: **oye oye, que por mi escribe todo lo que quieras, por mi no hay problema, y en verdad se agradecen los buenos comentarios de tu parte compañer , saludos!

**Ligh hodel: **hey, que bien que te agrade la idea, y se agradecen los buenos deseos a mi compañero, saludos!

* * *

Como ya lo he dicho antes, un review es igual a un escritor feliz, así que ya saben que hacer :)

Sin más, me despido y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Saludos!


	6. Bienvenidos al Bosque de la Muerte

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.6: Bienvenidos al Bosque de la Muerte.**

¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy es un placer como siempre el traerles otro capitulo de este fic que poco a poco va tomando forma.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

Y como es costumbre, lean, disfruten y nos leemos al final.

* * *

Los tres miraban la puerta imponente frente a ellos, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de que se vida diera una giro y decidiera sí podrían avanzar en los exámenes o fracasar como novatos.

— Rayos, este lugar se ve muy tétrico— comentó el ojigris atrás de su compañero de equipo, ese lugar no le daba muy buena espina.

— Este no es momento para andar de cobarde Nii-chan— le recriminaba su hermana mirándolo con molestia.

— Recuerden— llamó la atención el castaño— mientras más pronto consigamos el otro pergamino, más pronto estaremos en la torre descansando.

— ¡Es cierto!— exclamó malicioso el pelirrojo— vamos a patear unos cuantos traseros y consigamos ese pergamino.

— ¡Así es!— exclamaron los otros dos apoyando a su compañero mientras la puerta frente a ellos se abría, captando la atención de los tres que solo asintieron cómplices y se dirigieron a paso tranquilo hacia dentro.

Mientras caminaban atentos de sus alrededores escucharon un grito desgarrador que a pesar de estar lejos se escuchaba demasiado cerca.

— Pobres de ellos.

— Me compadezco.

— Principiantes— susurró el pelirrojo haciendo que a sus compañeros les corriera una gota por la nuca por su nueva encontrada confianza.

— Miren nada más— dijo una voz de un punto desconocido para los tres.

— Si son nada más y nada menos que tres de los doce escandalosos novatos— comentó otra voz con un tono arrogante.

— Se dónde están— dijo señalando hacía dos direcciones y fijando su mirada en otra— así que evítennos la molestia de ir por ustedes.

— Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo para ser solo un mocoso— comentó el tercero del grupo.

— Y ustedes son demasiado ingenuos como para pensar que me basó solo en mi confianza.

Sin saber de dónde, kunais muy bien afilados empezaron a caer en dirección a los tres atacantes, mismos que evitaron con suma facilidad y quedaron clavados en unos troncos cercanos.

— ¿Acaso juegan con nosotros?— exclamó enfadado uno de ellos— no somos unos idiotas para caer en algo tan tonto.

— Lo dudamos— dijeron ambos pelirrojos con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

Al ver esas caras se percataron de que algo no debía de andar bien y vieron que esos no eran kunais simples y sencillos, estos traían consigo una sorpresita.

— ¡SELLOS EXPLOSIVOS!— exclamaron los tres con terror viendo como todos esos kunai explotarían cerca de ellos.

— Idiotas— murmuraron al unísono con una sonrisa.

— No tan rápido mocosos— se escuchó en lo alto.

— No puede ser— susurró el castaño dándose una palmada en la cara.

— ¿Pensaron que esto sería tan fácil, en serio?

— Algo así— contesto con aburrimiento el pelirrojo, creía que ya tenían en la bolsa el pergamino.

— Si quieren esto— dijo sacando el pergamino de la tierra de su bolsa de armas— tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros.

— Y eso no será nada fácil mocosos.

-— Por Kami, vaya que son molestos— comentó el ojiambar con fastidio, si tantas ansias tenían de pelear, ¿por qué simplemente no lo hacían?— si ustedes no dejan de hablar tendremos que ser nosotros los que demos el primer movimiento— dijo desapareciendo a los ojos incrédulos de sus rivales.

— Ese es el espíritu Yûki-kun— dijeron los otros dos desapareciendo igual.

— ¿A dónde se fueron?

Todo paso muy rápido, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los tres miembros del equipo 9 aparecieron frente a ellos y les dieron una patada elevada en la cara, las patadas de ambos pelirrojos dieron en su lugar de destino, pero para mala suerte del castaño su objetivo resultó ser más rápido y lo tomo de la pierna para mandarlo a volar lejos de ahí.

* * *

— Demonios— se quejó el Asahara cuando se estrelló contra un árbol, eso había dolido y mucho, la fuerza de ese tipo era ciertamente descomunal, con solo un ataque le había causado tanto daño, era sorprendente, ahora tenía sentido por qué él traía el pergamino consigo, otra razón para vencerlo lo más pronto posible.

— No han causado más que problemas mocosos— dijo despectivo el portador del pergamino— pero ahora mismo me encargaré de ti y de conseguir ese pergamino— sentenció con un tono tétrico en su voz.

— Vamos, hazlo— hizo una pausa tratando de enfocar la vista— quiero ver que lo hagas, ¡HAZLO!— retaba el castaño ante la mirada incrédula del que tenía frente a él.

— ¡No eres más que un idiota!— esta vez el golpe fue directo al estómago del ojiambar, mismo que escupió sangre cuando el puño se hundió en él.

— Hijo...hijo de perra— mascullo con desprecio, estaba provocándolo y el muy idiota no se había percatado aún.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?, yo no soy como tus amiguitos con los que juegas a ser ninja— la rabia se desbordaba en cada palabra que soltaba el ninja contrario— ¿acaso crees que podrás salir de aquí en una sola pieza?, sí tu respuesta es sí, deberías de considerarlo otra vez— un golpe más y el castaño ya sentía como se empezaba a desvanecer poco a poco.

— Yo...contaba con eso— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que el otro no terminaba de entender, si él lo deseara podría matarlo y lo único que hacía era sonreír, ¿qué clase de loco era él?

Todo mal presentimiento que esa sonrisa le había causado quedo confirmado cuando sintió como era tomado por los pies y los hombros y era jalado hacia abajo.

* * *

—Idiota— se limpió la sangre que aún tenía en su boca, ese maldito golpeaba bien y fuerte sobre todo, otro golpe de esos y hubiera terminado desmayado y eso no era opción, no cuando aún tenía que ir a ver qué tal estaba todo con sus compañeros, no sin antes acercarse a la bolsa que había quedado tirada en donde habían estado parados— no creí...que tendría que usar esto estando dentro de los exámenes, pero no me dejaste opción— comentó como si alguien lo estuviera escuchando, que lastima que no fuera así.

Se alejó con paso calmado, aun se sentía aturdido por la fuerza de los golpes que había recibido, para su suerte no se había apartado demasiado de sus compañeros y por ende los encontró rápido, solo había un detalle, ellos si estaban ocupados.

— Rayos— tomó un respiro sobando su estómago para tratar de relajar el dolor— si salgo ahora no sería más que una estorbo, y no puedo ayudarlos ahora, no en mi estado.

— ¡Raiton: Dai Raiken!— exclamó una voz masculina proveniente de un pelirrojo que desbordaba adrenalina en ese momento, para su suerte el ataque dio en el blanco y dejo inconsciente al ninja contrario.

— Demonios— maldijo el único ninja contrario que se mantenía de pie, la situación no estaba a su favor, un miembro de su equipo se había alejado de ellos y el otro estaba noqueado a un lado de él, pensó tan rápido como pudo y tomó a sus compañero en sus hombros y se rápidamente de ahí.

— Escaparon.

— Tenemos que buscar a Yûki-kun, no debe de estar muy lejos.

— No se preocupen por eso.

— ¡Yûki!— exclamaron viendo la sangre en la boca y manos del castaño.

— El otro quedo peor, lo juro— una sonrisa juguetona se marcó en su cara, por supuesto que el otro estaba peor.

— ¿Qué te hicieron?— preguntó la fémina del grupo mirando cómo se sostenía el estómago.

— El maldito pegaba duro.

— Ven, déjame curar eso- se acercó con el característico chakra verde de los jutsus médicos en su mano y la puso sobre el área dañada.

— Con cuidado que duele.

— Si si, como digas, llorón.

— ¡OYE!— se quejó— auch— miró la cara de la pelirroja que lo miraba tétrica— ya me callo.

— Lo que pensaba.

— Tengo una idea— dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de sus compañeros— ¿qué tal si dejan de pelear y vamos en busca del pergamino que necesitamos?

— Bueno, creo que ya me les adelante— comentó sacando ambos pergaminos de su bolsa de armas con sumo orgullo.

— ¡Tienes el otro pergamino!— exclamaron ambos felices, esto tan solo significaba que pronto podrían descansar un poco, jamás pensaron que los tendrían tan rápido, que suerte la suya.

— Si, el grandulón no lo cuido muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Entonces que esperamos?, dirijámonos a la torre.

— Si— con cierta dificultad se incorporó aun sosteniendo su estómago.

— Tardará un poco en sanar por completo, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, quizá cuando lleguemos a la torre te puedan sanar por completo.

— No te preocupes, es mejor esto que na...— se tragó sus palabras al sentir un gigantesco instinto asesino cerca de su posición, como reacción sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear al punto de casi caer al suelo— "esto no está bien"— podría jurar que cada vez estaba más cerca.

— Yûki, ¿estás bien?— pregunto el ojigris viendo como su amigo se tambaleaba como gelatina.

— Ese instinto asesino y esa sed de sangre— busco entre sus recuerdos tratando de recordar donde los había sentido antes— "ya recuerdo..."

* * *

Flashback

— ¡Oye!, idiota, deja al niño en paz— advirtió el castaño mirando con desaprobación en los ojos al que molestaba a su peliblanco amigo.

— Dámelo, es un regalo de Yûki-senpai— se quejaba el pequeño tratando de alcanzar el kunai que le habían quitado.

— Vamos Kankuro, dale al niño su kunai— le recriminó su rubia hermana.

— No entiendo que tiene hay de importante en un simple kunai.

— ¡Dije que me lo dieras!— gritó el niño furioso dándole una patada en la espinilla al del maquillaje que soltó el kunai.

— Maldito mocoso, yo me encargaré de ti— dijo corriendo detrás del ojirrojo pero algo lo hizo parar en seco.

— Kankuro, primero lo del Uchiha y el rubio y ahora esto, ¿no te lo había advertido ya?— tan solo con escuchar aquella voz a todos se les puso la piel de gallina.

— "Joder, ese tipo es tétrico"— pensó el ojiambar viendo la cara falta de expresiones del pelirrojo.

— Deja de causar problemas, o te mató— amenazó con un tono aún más tétrico que estremeció al castaño, ¿quién diablos amenazaba de muerte a uno de sus compañeros de equipo?

Fin Flashback

* * *

— Es él.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

— El tipo de la arena, Gaara.

— ¿Gaara?

— Es un tipo tétrico que amenazó de muerte a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Ese tipo debe de ser un rarito.

— Él es algo peor que raro— hizo una pausa analizando la situación— no puede ser— susurró lanzándose hacia la dirección donde había reconocido tan peculiar olor, _su_ olor.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno, como podrán ver me salte la primer etapa del examen, pero no se preocupen que habrá algunos flashbacks para saber que es lo que paso durante esa etapa.

* * *

**MadBull4Life: **se que los capítulos no han sido tan largos, pero entre escuela y los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina mi tiempo se ha visto muy reducido, pero tratare de retomar los capítulos medianamente largos lo más pronto posible, saludos.

**Viento del Norte: **ten por seguro que esto se pondrá más interesante a como pasa el tiempo, que de eso no haya duda, y se agradecen los buenos deseos, saludos.

**Ligh hodel: **lo veras, poco a poco, aunque por obvias razones me centrare más en el desarrollo del Equipo 9 y quizá avanzar un poco en cuanto al Yûki/Hina se refiere, saludos.

* * *

No me gusta ser repetitivo, pero como ya lo he dicho antes, un review es igual a un escritor feliz, así que ya saben que hacer :D.

Sin más, me despido y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

¡Saludos!


	7. Se despide el Bosque de la Muerte

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.7: Se despide el Bosque de la Muerte**

* * *

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

* * *

Los hermanos pelirrojos trataban de seguirle el paso, sin previo aviso había aumentado su velocidad de forma descomunal, podrían jurar que se veía preocupado por alguna razón en particular, y que no les dijera nada no ayudaba ni un poco.

— Yûki-kun, ¿nos dirás que pasa?

— Él, está muy cerca— contesto dejando aún más confundidos a ambos pelirrojos.

Sí, eso ya lo sabían, lo que no sabían es que porqué rayos se dirigía hacia donde iba aun sabiendo que ese tipo estaba ahí.

— Y si esta tan cerca, ¿por qué no nos alejamos?

— Porque ella está ahí.

¿Ella?, pensaron ambos, ¿de quién estaba hablando?, un momento, ¡Hinata!, pero que idiotas, ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta?, después de todo, no es como que el amor platónico que su compañero le profesaba a la peliazul fuera un secreto para ellos, no dejaba de hablar de ella desde hace días, todo tomaba sentido ahora.

* * *

— Fue una mala idea de su parte el cruzarse en nuestro camino— ahí estaba otra vez ese tipo del maquillaje junto a sus compañeros.

— Ja, no tienen idea de con quien se meten— retaba el chico perro con su típica sonrisa burlona.

— Demuéstrenme que merecen vivir y los dejare ir— amenazó el pelirrojo mirándolos con ojos penetrantes, tanto era el miedo que causaban que Akamaru empezó a temblar y a lanzar gemidos de susto.

— Tranquilo chico, esto acabará pronto.

— Hm— dio un paso hacia adelante el pelirrojo de la arena, mismo paso que los otros tres dieron hacia atrás sintiéndose intimidados.

— Jūjin Bunshin (clon hombre bestia)— exclamó el Inuzuka mientras su compañero se transformaba— ¡Gatsūga! (Colmillo sobre colmillo)— se lanzó al ataque mientras giraba a altas velocidades directo hacia el pelirrojo.

— Está acabado— comentó el ojigris con una sonrisa, no había manera de que parara a Kiba teniéndolo tan cerca, pero su sonrisa se borró rápido al escuchar un respingo de Yûki que estaba a un lado de él.

¿Qué significaba eso?, nada bueno suponía el, menos cuando su propia hermana había reafirmado sus sospechas con ese gruñido de disgusto.

— Me molestan— murmuró el de la Arena, deteniendo a Kiba y Akamaru con suma facilidad haciendo uso de su protección de arena.

— ¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru!— gritó preocupada la Hyūga, ella estaba segura de que Kiba no podía fallar.

— "Mis insectos no quieren reaccionar"— pensaba el de las gafas, algo malo pasaba con el que tenían en frente.

— Ahora los mataré— amenazó acercando su arena en dirección al Inuzuka y su perro— Sabaku Kyū (Ataúd de Arena)— contrajo poco a poco la arena mientras disfrutaba el escuchar los gemidos de dolor del castaño y su compañero.

— Disculpen el retraso— anuncio su llegada el equipo 9— Yûki, ya sabes que hacer.

Mientras el castaño se dirigía hacia el de la calabaza, ambos pelirrojos tomaron a los dos hermanos Sabaku no restantes por detrás, apuntando directamente a sus cuellos con kunais que habían sobrevivido al derroche de explosivos de hace unos momentos.

— Ni se les ocurra— dijeron siniestros.

La cara de ambos no tenía precio, sus ojos pasaron de estar relajados a una mirada con ojos muy bien abiertos, ¿en qué momento habían llegado?, ¿cómo es que no los habían detectado?, ni idea, pero sabían lo que hacían.

— Suiton: Teppodama— una enorme y potente bola de agua se dirigió justo hacia el de la Arena dándole de lleno, mojando toda su arena y de pasada liberando a Kiba y Akamaru— no te puedes rendir ahora cara de perro, recuerda, tú mismo dijiste que tú y tú equipo nos patearían el trasero— la mofa se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, se estaba cobrando por lo que les había dicho antes de que empezara el primer examen.

El Inuzuka tan solo dejo salir un respingo, se lo merecía, iba y les restregaba en la cara que él y su equipo habían entrenado como nunca antes y ahora venían ellos y lo salvan de...de cualquier cosa que fuera ese tipo.

— Ten cuidado, el tipo sabe lo que hace— aconsejo con el cuerpo adolorido, jamás pensó que algo de arena le causaría tantos problemas, esperen, ¿era acaso su muñeca rota eso que sentía?

— Yo también— hizo unos sellos— Suiton: Suijo Nagare— y su cuerpo se cubrió de una ligera capa de agua— "tengo que aprovechar al máximo estos minutos de ventaja que me da el Suijo Nagare"

— Hm, eres interesante, creo que te mataré a ti primero— amenazó de nuevo el pelirrojo mientras el castaño trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad el no mostrar miedo frente a él— luego irán todos los demás.

— Les pones un dedo encima y yo seré quien acabe contigo— nadie amenazaba a sus amigos, nadie.

— "Yûki-kun"— pensó con pesar la peliazul, no era posible que le importará tan poco su bienestar para mantenerlos seguros.

— Sabaku Kyū— nada, la arena no se movió de su lugar— ¿pero qué?— preguntó desconcertado.

— Es bueno tener a alguien con afinidad Suiton, ¿no creen?— preguntó el ojigris dirigiéndose a los de la Arena.

— No importa que es lo que hayan hecho, Karasu se encargará de todos ustedes— rugió furioso el del maquillaje, si su hermanito no actuaba, el si lo haría, desenvolvió a su marioneta dispuesto a lanzarla al ataque más esta no respondió.

— Vamos Kankuro, deja de parlotear y has que esa cosa se mueva— le regaño la rubia, este no era momento para bromas.

— No soy yo, no puedo moverla, me resulta imposible— dijo malhumorado, ese grupo de ninjas que tenían frente a ellos, no eran más normales que él y sus hermanos, de eso estaba seguro.

— Demonios, siempre tengo que hacerlo todo— se quejó dando una fuerte embestida con su abanico creando así una enorme cantidad de aire que arrastró a los que tenían en frente unos metros.

* * *

Una pequeña arrastrada la soportaban como si nada, lo que no esperaban era ver ese humo morado recorriendo el aire, ¿en qué momento había aparecido?

— Carajo, es veneno, aléjense y no lo respiren— ordenó el ojiambar al frente del grupo que se dispersó para evitar respirar dichos gases.

— Apuesto a que no esperaban eso— se burló el de la Arena, si no podía mover a Karasu al menos usaría los trucos que estaban escondidos dentro de la marioneta.

— "Contamos con una ventaja numérica, las posibilidades de que ellos salgan victoriosos son mínimas"— pensó analítico el de los lentes tratando de armar un plan, sabía que si usaba termitas podría acabar con la marioneta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero contra la del abanico...

— Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Justu clon de agua)— dos clones, más que suficiente para lo que tenía en mente— Suiton: Senbon no Ame (Lluvia de agujas)— una capa de agua se formó frente a los tres Asahara y con tan solo ponerle una mano encima cientos de agujas fueron lanzadas en dirección a los de la Arena.

— Eso deberá bastar— comentó el ojigris, cuando las cosas se ponían serias, su amigo siempre usaba la Senbon no Ame, porque siempre daba en el blanco.

— ¡Asahara, Hinata-chan!, cuidado abajo— alertó el Inuzuka viendo como arena lentamente se acercaba a los pies de ambos, aunque era tarde el castaño ya tenía un pie atrapado y Hinata...

Hinata tan solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, había visto como había tomado a Kiba como si fuera una pelota de esas que usan las personas cuando están estresadas y sabía que ahora era su turno, aunque se sorprendió al sentir como alguien la empujaba, mismo que la obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar con terror como el ojiambar era tomado del brazo por la arena.

— ¡Yûki-kun!— gritó por instinto escuchando al castaño gruñir de dolor— "lo siento, esto es mi culpa"— pensaba viendo con ojos de terror como más arena empezaba a rodear al ojiambar, todo era su culpa, el saldría lastimado por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

— "El otro era un clon"— pensó Gaara viendo como el ojiambar que estaba cubierto hasta la cintura desaparecía.

— Ni lo pienses rarito— la mirada del ojigris lo decía todo, había entrado en modo de pelea y ya no habría quien lo parara— Raiton: Utsu Seiteki (Golpe estático)— exclamó lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra Gaara que cada vez se sentía más y más acorralado, y entonces un simple toque en el hombro del pelirrojo sirvió para que perdiera el equilibrio y deshiciera su técnica soltando a su compañero de equipo.

* * *

El castaño cayó de golpe al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor que sentía en el brazo, tanta había sido la presión que le habían aplicado que la manga de su chamarra había quedado hecha giras, y su brazo presentaba múltiples moretones y cortadas, aunque eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando múltiples huesos de su brazo se rompieron.

— Nee-chan, saca a Yûki-kun de en medio, yo me encargo de este— hizo una pausa viendo como todos miraban expectantes su pelea- Shino, Hinata.

— ¡Hai!— exclamaron ambos entendiendo el mensaje.

Todo paso tan rápido que los de la Arena no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, estaban embobados viendo como Gaara peleaba, para cuando se percataron Karasu ya estaba cubierta en termitas y Temari recibía el Kaiten de Hinata con resignación, la había tomado por sorpresa, pero un movimiento en falso fue suficiente para que la balanza se pusiera de lado de la rubia.

— Kamaitachi no Jutsu— con una estocada del enorme abanico la peliazul salió volando en dirección hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

— "Eres débil"— esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, a veces se cuestionaba su razón para estar ahí, en un principio pensaba que lo hacía para hacer que su Oto-sama estuviera orgulloso de ella, aunque sinceramente eso ya no le importaba desde hace tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué peleaba?, fue ahí cuando lo vio, acostado en el suelo con cara de dolor y siendo tratado por su pelirroja compañera, entonces recordó porque peleaba, ya no lo hacía para demostrarle algo a su padre, sino para demostrarse algo a sí misma, que podía ser alguien útil y no sólo un estorbo como muchos pensaban, pero sobretodo, lo hacía por él.

— Ordénale a tus insectos se alejen de Karasu.

— No lo creo— replicó impasible el Aburame, no estaba en sus planes retirar a sus termitas, al menos no lo haría hasta que no quedará más que el recuerdo de ese títere.

— No me dejas otra opción— reclamo el del maquillaje, soltando un veneno que empapó toda la madera de la marioneta, matando a todas las termitas que tenía encima en el camino.

— Siendo una kunoichi del clan Hyūga esperaba mucho más de ti— comentó posando su abanico amenazante hacia la ojiperla que no hallaba por donde salir, su cuerpo simplemente no quería reaccionar y ese no era el momento para eso— acabemos con esto— susurró alzando su abanico con la intención de darle de lleno con él, pero algo se cruzó en su camino y no le permitió mover su abanico— ¿pero qué?

— Vuelve a lastimarla y haré que desees nunca haber visitado esta aldea— amenazó poniendo tres agujas contra el cuello de la rubia que sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía por la voz del castaño.

— "Yûki, eres un imprudente"— pensó la ojigris con pesar; decían que el amor volvía idiotas a los hombres, más nunca pensó que se volvieran tan estúpidos, o valientes en esta situación.

— Temari, Kankuro, nos vamos— anuncio el del tatuaje en la frente, ya había logrado lo que quería y ahora tenía una nueva meta, acabar no sólo con el Uchiha, sino también con el ojiambar— tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Yo?— pregunto viendo a Gaara asentir— Yûki, Yûki Asahara, y tú debes de ser Gaara, ¿no es así?

— Si— hizo una pausa mientras sus hermanos llegaban a su lado— nos veremos, pronto— se despidió, a su manera, alejándose a paso relajado junto a su equipo.

* * *

— ¿Se encuentran todos bien?— pregunto el pelirrojo con gotas de sudor sobre su frente.

— Kiba tiene un esguince en la muñeca— se detuvo viendo al ojiambar recostado contra un árbol con todo el brazo vendado— en cuanto a Yûki, no sé si pueda usar el brazo durante un buen tiempo— informó con desgano la pelirroja, la situación no pintaba nada bien para su compañero de equipo y eso no le agradaba— necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre si queremos que sane rápido, y aun con todo el equipo necesario dudo que se recupere a tiempo.

Todos giraron su atención al escuchar la madera crujir y múltiples astillas volando, era Yûki que había asestado un poderoso golpe contra un árbol, se notaba lo agitado en su respiración.

— No seré un estorbo— replicó decidido— nadie aquí fallara esta prueba por mi culpa.

— Yûki tiene razón, y por eso les propongo un trato.

— Somos todo oídos— dijo Shino mirando atento al pelirrojo al igual que todos los demás.

— Una tregua, su equipo y nuestro equipo nos cuidaremos la espalda de cualquier peligro, al menos hasta que lleguemos a la torre— propuso el ojigris captando la atención de todos, una tregua era lo más racional, después de todo no es como que los fueran a atacar, eran amigos.

— Me parece lo más sensato— replicó ajustando sus gafas.

— Vaya, estas usando la cabeza hermanito, estoy orgullosa de ti.

— Si si, como digas.

— Nada de escenas aquí por favor— como de costumbre Yûki tenía que entrar de mediador, sino lo hacía una desgracia se podría desatar ahí mismo.

— En ese caso debemos de seguir con nuestro camino, no podemos estar lejos— sugirió Kiba, si siendo de día ese lugar era peligroso no quería imaginarlo de noche.

— De acuerdo, entonces la formación será la siguiente— hizo una pausa analizando posibilidades— Kiba, Akamaru, necesitaremos su olfato al frente, Amaru tu iras junto a él, Hinata, tú y Yûki irán al medio, desde ahí podrás estar al tanto por si alguien se acerca, Amane y yo iremos atrás por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, ¿entendido?

— Hai— respondieron todos al unísono tomando posiciones y siguiendo su camino, no sin antes dar un vistazo atrás y ver extrañados el árbol que había sido golpeado por el castaño sin ningún rasguño, claro, exceptuando al Asahara, que sabía la razón del porque no tenía ningún daño.

— "Pronto lo sabrán, se los prometo"

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Bueno bueno bueno, que les puedo decir, estoy muy feliz por estar de vuelta, en serio, ahora si soy yo, el autor original de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, que la persona que me estuvo ayudando durante este tiempo seguirá apoyándome siempre que sea necesario, ¿no es bueno tener amigos acaso?, yo pienso que si.

Por otro lado, déjenme comentarles que esta vez no los dejare sin capitulo por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué?, bueno, porque ya tengo los dos próximos capítulos escritos, pero no se emocionen tanto, que tampoco los subiré los tres seguidos, eso ni loco hahaha.

Pero bueno, mucho blablabla y hoy no vengo a eso, así que al grano, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿les gusta como va avanzando la historia?, en lo personal, yo siento que falta algo, pero todavía no lo descubro, aunque espero hacerlo pronto.

* * *

¡Y ahora los reviews!

Viento del Norte: sinceramente me complace saber que te gusta mi historia y como se ha ido desarrollando, espero y no te despegues de ella mucho, que las cosas están por ponerse buenas, saludos!

MadBull4Life: Y pum! que el equipo 9 va tras Gaara y sus hermanos haha; espero y estés disfrutando el leer esta historia de igual manera como yo disfruto al escribirla, saludos!

Ligh hodel: oye, que siempre es bueno recibir un review de tu parte, sobre tu duda, que te puedo decir, se quedara en eso, como una duda, pero no por siempre, tan solo espera al capitulo nueve y descubrirás un poco de la verdad detrás de Yûki, saludos!

* * *

Y recuerden, un review es igual a un escritor feliz, y escritor feliz es igual a mejores capítulos y actualizaciones más rápidas, así que ya saben que hacer :D.

Sin más, me despido y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

¡Saludos!


	8. Revelaciones PARTE UNO

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.8: Revelaciones PARTE UNO**

* * *

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

* * *

Tan pronto llegaron a la torre Kiba y Yûki fueron llevados a tratar sus heridas, lo del Inuzuka era sencillo, un esguince y ya, una lástima que no pudieran decir lo mismo de Yûki, lo suyo era algo totalmente diferente, su brazo estaba totalmente inservible hasta nuevo aviso, lo que le dejaba muy pocas posibilidades en la siguiente etapa del examen, después de todo eran combates uno a uno.

* * *

Por otro lado estaba Hinata, que estaba en medio de un debate mental sobre si iba o no a disculparse con el ojiambar, después de todo que él estuviera en esa condición era su culpa, todo por ser una inservible se decía ella, misma razón por la que durante todo el camino no le dirigió la palabra y mucho menos se atrevió a mirarlo, le dolía saber que ella había causado eso.

— "Se lo debo"— se dijo decidida, era lo más que podía hacer por él.

A pasó firme se dirigió al lugar donde sabía lo encontraría, junto a su equipo, lo sabía porque no se había despegado de ellos desde que llegaron el día anterior, sobre todo de su Sensei, que al parecer tenía cosas importantes que hablar con él; los encontró rápido, estaban almorzando, por un momento dudo el acercarse, no quería interrumpir, pero ya estaba ahí, y si no lo hacía ahora ya no lo haría después.

* * *

— Hola, Yûki-kun, Inoichi-san— saludo sin titubear, algo raro en ella.

— Hinata, hola— saludo el rubio desviando la atención de su almuerzo.

— ¡Hinata—chan!, hola— saludo sonriente el castaño, entonces fue que la noto un poco incómoda— ¿pasa algo?

— Yo...

— Me retiro, nos vemos Hinata— se despidió el rubio guiñándole un ojo a la ojiperla que no pudo más que ponerse colorada por lo que eso significaba.

— Me decías.

—Yo...por favor perdóname Yûki-kun.

— ¿Perdón?, ¿por qué?

— Todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por mi tu estarías bien, soy una inútil, tan solo mira tú brazo, yo...yo...

—...Shhh— la cayó el castaño— ¿en verdad piensas que esto fue tu culpa?— recibió una respuesta positiva de parte de la peliazul— me decepcionas.

A la Hyūga se le sombreo la frente, ya lo veía venir, era obvio que estuviera decepcionado, todos algún día se terminaban decepcionando de ella y no los culpaba, después de todo, ¿qué se podría esperar de una inservible como ella?

— Me decepciona que pienses que tu causaste esto, me decepciona saber que no te hayas detenido a pensar por un momento, que esto lo hice por una razón.

— Yo...

— Y sobre todo me decepciona que no te detengas a pensar que eres alguien importante para mí y que por eso hice lo que hice.

— Yûki-kun— en verdad no sabía cómo responder a eso, ¿ella en verdad era importante para él?, lo más probable es que si, después de todo el mismo se lo acababa de decir.

— Hinata, entiende esto, si yo me puse entre ti y la arena, no es porque no confiara en tus habilidades, nada de eso, si lo hice fue porque...— trago saliva fuertemente— "porque te quiero más que como a una amiga"— no, él no iba decir eso, al menos no ahí y no en ese momento—...porque me hubiera dolido más el verte herida que lo que me dolió el ser lastimado por la arena.

— Yûki-kun— la mirada de la ojiperla se nubló y sintió como su temperatura se elevó a niveles que jamás había experimentado antes.

— Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?— pregunto preocupado, podría jurar que veía humo salir de las orejas de la Hyūga y eso no le daba buena espina, la última vez que la había visto así ella había terminado...desmayada, justo como lo hacía ahora— otra vez no— maldijo atrapándola en el camino.

La Hyūga tan solo se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de todo no siempre tenía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él, menos ahora que los exámenes estaban en curso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos un par de cabelleras rojas los observaban en silencio, una sonriente y la otra con expresión sombría.

— Te dije que se iba a desmayar Oni-chan— comentó sonriente la ojigris dándole un zape a su hermano— mi habitación estará esperando con ansias que la limpies todos los días durante un mes.

— Te maldigo a ti y a tus desmayos Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

— Muy bien equipo, en unos momentos darán inicio las preliminares, no tengo idea de contra quien vayan a pelear, pero sea quien sea, quiero que se cuiden.

— No se preocupe por eso Ino-sensei, le patearemos el trasero a todo aquel que se ponga en nuestro camino— replicó con suma confianza el pelirrojo, ya iba siendo hora de que se dieran cuenta quien eran ellos y porque habían llegado hasta ahí.

— Yûki, te pido que no te esfuerces demasiado, tienes que cuidar de tu brazo.

— Lo se Ino-sensei, le prometo que me cuidaré.

— Muy bien, ahora a esperar, serán 12 combates en total, por lo que deben ser pacientes.

— Ya quiero que empiece.

* * *

— El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki— dijo dando un paso hacia atrás— ahora los nombres para el siguiente encuentro.

El tablero empezó a mostrar nombres hasta detenerse en dos en específico, ambos con cabello rojo, ojos grises y de piel nívea, los hermanos Ryusaki.

Ambos se tensaron obviamente, sabían que tenían que pelear más nunca pensaron que sería entre ellos.

* * *

— Nee-chan.

— Oni-chan.

— ¿Lista?

— Yo siempre estoy lista.

— Aquí vamos.

* * *

Ambos aparecieron en el campo de batalla con caras sonrientes, que a ojos de muchos parecían inocentes, a excepción de un par de ojos.

— El apocalipsis se acerca— comentó cierto castaño viendo de mala gana hacía en frente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Kiba que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

— Son hermanos, está en su naturaleza el pelear y cuando se les presenta una oportunidad como esta...bueno, digamos que las cosas no pueden terminar bien— eso último lo había dicho con un tono de voz que había tensado a más de uno, aunque ellos no pertenecieran a un clan de renombre, estaban al tanto de sus temibles capacidades con el Raiton, algo que no se debía tomar a la ligera por nadie.

* * *

— Comiencen— Hayate dio un salto hacia atrás justo cuando múltiples chispas empezaban a chocar, era chakra Raiton.

Cuando se detuvieron ambos sostenían kunai en mano cargados con chakra emanando chispas, sus miradas demostraban decisión, hermanos o no, uno de los dos tenía que ganar, algo poco probable si se tomaba en cuenta que ambos se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo contrarrestar cualquier movimiento del otro. Lanzándose con todo lo que tenían, ambos chocaron sus kunai mientras todos miraban atentos el combate, era sorprendente la velocidad que tenían, aun siendo solo genin.

* * *

— La llama de la juventud alumbra muy fuerte dentro de esos jóvenes— comentó Gai con estrellas en los ojos, se sentía tan feliz de saber que había alguien que pudiera darle un poco de pelea a su alumno en cuanto a velocidad se refiere.

— ¿Cómo hacen esto sin preocuparse por herir al otro?— pregunto la pelirrosa, exámenes y todo, pero es que ellos eran hermanos, debía de sentirse mal el golpear a alguien que comparte tu sangre.

— Esa es la respuesta Haruno— respondió el castaño dejándola aún más confundida a Sakura.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Ellos siempre se preocupan por no herir al otro, son hermanos y se protegerán el uno al otro sobre todas las cosas— explicó con la mirada fija al frente viendo hacía la enorme nube de polvo que se había formado con su último choque.

* * *

Estaban sudados, cansados y sucios, ambos estaban en la misma posición, apoyados sobre una rodilla y jadeando, se lanzaban miradas espontáneas tratando de descifrar si el otro haría un ataque, ese último choque había causado muchos estragos y sinceramente no les quedaba mucho que dar, solo un último intento.

— Lo siento Nee-chan, pero solo uno puede salir victorioso de aquí— con destreza realizó una serie de sellos que nadie reconoció.

— "Vaya, eso es nuevo"— pensó el ojiambar, jamás los había visto hacer algo igual, esto sería muy revelador.

— Lo mismo digo hermanito— comentó haciendo los mismos sellos, sabía que no le quedaba nada más y que si la técnica se le salía de las manos uno de los dos podría salir gravemente herido, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer; tan pronto vio a su hermano dar un paso al frente ella hizo lo propio dando igual un paso— esto se acaba aquí.

— ¡Hijutsu: Kaminari ga tenmetsu! (Jutsu Secreto: Relámpago parpadeante)— el grito de guerra de ambos resonó en todo el lugar cuando ambos se lanzaron contra el otro con una inmensa cantidad de chakra Raiton concentrada en sus manos, tanto que era visible al ojo de todos.

* * *

— Es como mi Raikiri— comentó el peligris, al menos las bases eran las mismas, aunque no sabía si el poder mortal sería el mismo.

* * *

Una enorme nube se elevó frente a los ojos expectantes de todo el público, esa maldita nube no los dejaba ver nada, a excepción de que tuvieran el Byakugan, pero ninguno de los dos usuarios presentes lo tenían activado; poco a poco la nube se fue disipando para revelar que ambos aún estaban de pie.

— Tu ganas hoy Nee-chan— susurró el pelirrojo cayendo de frente contra el suelo totalmente inconsciente por la pérdida de chakra de ese último ataque.

La pelirroja tan solo miro con ojos borrosos como Hayate se acercaba a ella para declararla ganadora, y aunque ella hubiera ganado, eso no significaba que ella se encontrará en mejores condiciones que su hermano, ni un poco, su brazo estaba rojo por el choque de ambas técnicas, su ropa estaba hecha giras, dejando solo lo necesario para cubrirla de miradas indecentes, y su cabello estaba hecho púas por la estática creada por el chakra Raiton.

— La ganadora es Amane Ryusaki— anuncio el mediador llamando a los médicos; después de una pausa para que se llevaran a ambos dio un paso al frente— ahora daremos los nombres para el siguiente encuentro.

Distintos nombres aparecieron captando la atención de todos, dos nombres, el mismo apellido, Hyūga.

* * *

— "Hinata-chan"— pensó el ojiambar con pesar, sabía del odio que la familia secundaria le profesaba a la familia principal, y Neji y Hinata no eran una excepción a ese odio.  
Escucho unos pasos tras de él, era ella, sintió como se detuvo como si dudará el seguir o no, dio un vistazo encontrándose con una Hinata que temblaba como gelatina y tenía la vista pérdida en ningún lugar en concreto; pensó en decirle que se retirará, más él no podía hacer eso, heriría sus sentimientos y su orgullo, pero es que simplemente no podría soportar verla herida, porque era obvio que Neji no sería compasivo con ella, ni siquiera un poco.

— Hinata-chan— llamó su atención.

— ¿Si?— respondió ella viendo al castaño que le daba la espalda.

— Cuídate— pidió con voz suplicante apretando aún más la cerca de seguridad que tenía frente a él; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella vio miedo en ellos, algo que no se podía dar el lujo de sentir si pensaba hacerle frente a Neji.

— Lo haré Yûki-kun— ahí estaba esa sonrisa que el tanto anhelaba; tan solo esperaba que fuera capaz de verla después de acabada la pelea.

* * *

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima vio como llegaba a su lugar de destino posándose frente a frente con su primo.

— Hm, jamás creí que tendría que pelear contra ti— comentó el ojiperla a solo unos pasos frente a ella— pero no te preocupes, te daré la oportunidad de rendirte ahora mismo y evitarnos todo esto.

Hinata lo miro con ojos muy bien abiertos y luego bajo la mirada, nerviosa.

— "Si te toca contra Neji retírate ahí mismo, él te odia y no te tendrá piedad"— las palabras de Kiba resonaban en su cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que eran ciertas, no ostentaba ninguna oportunidad contra su primo y pensándolo bien, el consejo de Kiba no sonaba tan mal en ese momento.

— Decepcionante, tan solo mírate ahí parada, completamente nerviosa y envuelta en temor, no eres más que un chiste Hinata, aunque no sé porque me sorprendo, que más podría esperar de alguien como tú, realmente patético y peor aún, es que así quieres lograr ser una kunoichi…— continuo Neji con sus discurso que cada vez bajaba más el autoestima de la peliazul.

— Pu...puedo cambiar— dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

— ¿Eso crees?, porque yo no— se auto contesto con tono despectivo— escúchame bien Hinata, las personas no pueden cambiar su destino, por lo tanto jamás podrás cambiar tu nula capacidad, mucho menos tu débil carácter, entiéndelo, serás una inútil por siempre— las palabras del castaño calaron muy dentro de la Hyūga que trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

* * *

— Te estás pasando Neji— susurró con enojo Ten-Ten, conocía a Neji, él siempre podía ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía, pero justo en ese momento se estaba pasando de la raya.

* * *

— Lo mataré— amenazó por lo bajo el ojiambar, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Neji hacia que la sangre le hirviera más y más, no le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo con Hinata en ese momento, y haría lo que fuera posible para partirle la cara cuando salieran de ese maldito lugar, si es que no lo hacía ahí mismo.

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás sintiendo el aura asesina que expulsaba el castaño y que poco a poco estaba invadiendo todo el lugar, Inoichi que era el que más cerca de él se encontraba lo tomo del hombro tratando de calmarlo.

— Yûki, no aquí, por favor.

— Lo siento Sensei— se disculpó bajando la mirada, sabía las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si se enojaba demasiado, pero es que en verdad deseaba partirle la cara al ojiperla.

— Se cómo te sientes, pero ahora lo menos que necesita Hinata es verte así.

— Lo entiendo— su expresión cambio a una sonriente mientras alzaba un brazo al aire— ¡Hinata!, no te dejes caer en sus tonterías, tu eres la única que decidirá tu destino, confío en ti— exclamó el ojiambar llamando la atención de todos los de la Hoja.

* * *

— Pobre idiota— comentó viendo de reojo al castaño para luego desviar su mirada hacía la ojiperla— entiéndelo, jamás podrás cambiar tu destino, jamás.

Esas palabras hubieran afectado a Hinata, pero para mala suerte de Neji, las palabras del ojiambar ya estaban muy dentro de su cabeza, y no las olvidaría, porque eso le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir.

— No me rendiré, Neji, no hoy— dijo con seguridad colocándose en la posición de batalla típica de todo Hyūga.

— Muy bien, pero te advierto...no tendré compasión— el castaño hizo lo propio formando la misma posición que su prima.

Sin previo aviso Hinata fue la primera en hacer un movimiento dirigiéndose a un Neji que lo esperaba estoico en su posición. Una vez cerca ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea al más puro estilo Hyūga, desviando magistralmente cada ataque que el otro lanzaba haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por la maestría en el Taijutsu que ambos ostentaban.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de muchos, Hinata fue poco a poco tomando la ventaja de tal manera que Neji lo único que podía hacer era ponerse a la defensiva, tanto así que tan sólo le daba tiempo para desviar los ataques de Hinata, sin oportunidad para golpear de nuevo, o eso creían todos.

Sin previo aviso, la Hyūga cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas sintiendo un dolor punzante en partes concretas de su cuerpo, partes que ella sabía muy bien porque dolían.

— Tu...¿cómo?...¿cuándo?— pregunto afligida apenas pudiendo distinguir a su rival.

— Desde que empezó la pelea, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?— preguntó sonriente sin moverse de su posición— tu flujo de chakra fue totalmente detenido, ya no tienes oportunidad alguna.

— "No, yo no puedo, aun no"— pensaba la peliazul poniéndose de pie volviendo a atacar a su primo.

Un golpe en el pecho bastó para que Hinata derramará algo de sangre por la boca mientras Neji seguía arremetiendo contra todo el cuerpo de la ojiperla sin piedad alguna para luego propinarle una fuerte patada en la cara que la mando directo al suelo.

— Esto se acabó— dijo Neji dirigiéndose al regulador del combate, Hayate.

— No...yo no puedo, no me rendiré— susurró con pesadez mientras Neji la miraba molesto.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie mientras daba un vistazo a las gradas topándose con unos ojos que la miraban preocupados.

— "Yûki-kun"— la sonrisa que le dedicó era una que él jamás podría olvidar, no supo describirla, pero estaba seguro de que eso era más que una simple sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no te rindes ahora?

— Porque...porque...este es mi camino ninja— declaró ella sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas demostrar?

— Nii-san, entiendo tu odio hacia mi así como entiendo tu odio hacia el clan— dijo ante la mirada furica del castaño— se cómo te sientes...

— ¡CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA!— exclamó con la ira desbordándose por cada poro de su cuerpo, ya no quería escucharla, la odiaba, odiaba el clan y era hora de pagar.

— ¡Neji Hyūga detente ahora!— exclamó el mediador viendo la disposición del Hyūga para atacar a su prima.

Todos esperaban que el Hyūga detuviera su andar, pero no lo hizo, alertando a todos.

* * *

— Al diablo todo...

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡Lectores!, ¿qué creen?, ¿QUÉ CREEN?, ¿recuerdan las veces que me han preguntado cuál es el apellido de Yuki?, ¿se han dado cuenta de que esconde algo?, ¿si?, pues que mal por ustedes, porque hoy no encontraran respuesta alguna acerca de tales asuntos (soy malvado), y si, yo se que el capitulo se llama Revelaciones y no tiene ningún contenido "revelador", pero ya verán, ya verán, que en el próximo capitulo, el que por cierto llevara por nombre, si, adivinaron, Revelaciones PARTE DOS resolveré una duda o dos, A LO LOCO!

* * *

¡Y ahora los reviews!

kishitroll: espera, déjame reír por un momento hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Listo. Déjame decirte que tu nombre esta ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR, ¿acaso le sabes algo al buen Kishitroll-sama?, ¿o solo lo dices al tanteo? Pero ya en serio. ¿En verdad parece que esta no es mi primer historia?, eso es un halago, en serio, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que las manos me temblaban la primera vez que escribir pensando si les gustaría o no mi historia. Acerca de mis futuros proyectos, no te me desesperes, que pronto habrá un spin-off de este fic, pero eso no sera hasta Shipudden, así que a esperar, saludos!

Viento del Norte: lo se, ese mendigo Yuki no quiere que nosotros sepamos algo que el si...espera, yo escribo la historia, así que si lo se :D...yo se que les he prometido que muy pronto revelaría una que otra cosa acerca del buen Yuki, pero siendo sinceros, si hubiera hecho eso muy pronto la historia no tendría emoción alguna y eso no me gusta. Por cierto, gracias por los buenos deseos, saludos!

* * *

¿Sera que este pobre autor merece algún review siquiera?, quizá, pero solo ustedes pueden decidir eso, pero recuerden, reviews=autor feliz=capítulos más rápido=lectores felices, así que ya saben que hacer!

Sin más que decir, me despido y nos leemos pronto.

¡Adiós, Ciao, Jā ne!


	9. Revelaciones PARTE DOS

La Voluntad de la Hoja

**Cap.9: Revelaciones PARTE DOS**

* * *

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

* * *

—Al diablo todo— susurró el ojiambar dispuesto a lanzarse al campo de batalla, sabía que quedaría al descubierto, pero era eso o Hinata, y sinceramente la Hyūga ocupaba un mayor puesto en su lista de prioridades.

* * *

Hinata por su parte, vio con terror como Neji se acercaba cada vez más y más, deseaba cerrar los ojos y evitar llorar, pero simplemente no podía; aunque eso no era nada contra la expresión que tomo lugar en su rostro al ver una sombra posarse frente a ella.

— "Lo siento Yûki-kun"— lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fueron cientos de astillas salir volando a sus costados— lo siento.

Todos miraron con sorpresa la escena, todo había sido tan rápido, incluso para aquellos con un ojo bien entrenado, ¿quién era tan estúpido como para cruzarse en medio de tal ataque?, se preguntaron muchos; cuando la sorpresa paso todos vieron a cinco Jōnin parados a los lados del Hyūga con unas caras que demostraban sorpresa, Kakashi, Gai, Inoichi, Kurenai y Hayate, todos a excepción de uno de ellos, Inoichi, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que ninguno de ellos había detenido al Hyūga.

— ¿Son esas ramas acaso?— preguntaron algunos de los Genin presentes.

* * *

— Oh no— maldijo el viejo Hokage, después de esto tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, más de las que deseaba dar.

* * *

— ¿Qué eres?— pregunto el Hyūga viendo con horror la imagen que tenía en frente.

Y es que no era para más, frente a él tenía lo que parecía ser un Yûki hecho de, ¿madera?, sí, eso debía ser madera, con un enorme hoyo en el torso, mismo que había perforado muy profundo y esa mirada, eso no era furia, enojo, nada de eso, lo que tenía frente a él era algo mucho peor, deseo de matar en su máxima expresión.

— Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Madera)— susurró el ojiambar por lo bajo, escuchando un cuerpo caer contra el suelo, era Hinata; apresurado se giró para ver con ojos aterrorizados a una Hinata con la boca y parte de sus ropas llenas de sangre.

En un movimiento veloz Kurenai se acercó a auxiliar a su estudiante, se le veía muy mal, su mirada de preocupación se acentuó aún más cuando vio a la Hyūga toser aún más sangre.

— Hinata, por favor aguanta...¿dónde diablos están los médicos cuándo los necesitan?— exclamó furiosa mientras veía con desdén al Hyūga frente a ella para luego dirigir su mirada a un par de ojos que miraban perturbado la escena— Yûki, ella va estar bien, te lo prom...

— Neji Hyūga, date por muerto— susurró furioso girándose para encarar al ojiperla que lo veía altanero.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y no es como que pudiera hacerlo, estaba atado después de todo, se lanzó en dirección a él con toda la intención de patearle la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle la cabeza, claro si es que eso era posible; pero fue detenido, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que todos seguían en su lugar a excepción de...

— Suélteme Ino-sensei, ¿acaso no se da cuenta?, intento matar a Hinata— gritó furioso tratando de zafarse— le partiré la cara.

— Yûki, no le des el gusto de sacarte de tus casillas, no vale la pena— trato de calmarlo, entendía a su alumno, pero hacer eso no le traería más que problemas, y ya eran suficientes problemas los que tendría que enfrentar por lo del Mokuton como para meterse en más por golpear a un miembro del clan Hyūga fuera de un combate.

El castaño empezó a dar respiraciones largas y pausadas tratando de relajarse, Sensei tenía razón, no debía darle el gusto, él no lo merecía, además Hinata no hubiera querido eso por más daño que Neji le hubiera causado.

— El ganador es Neji Hyūga— anunció Hayate con desgano.

— Neji, en verdad me decepcionas— la mirada de Gai demostraba desapruebo, le había advertido que se contuviera, que se controlará y no lo hizo.

* * *

— Ya puede soltarme Sensei.

— Perdón, me deje llevar— dijo sonriente el rubio, sabía la influencia que tenía sobre su alumno, y eso lo hacía sentirse aliviado de cierta manera.

— Pido su permiso para ir con ella Sensei.

— Ya tuviste tu combate, así que no te lo puedo negar.

— Si, mi combate— dijo por lo bajo, no podía sentirse más decepcionado, y es que no había sido nada de lo que él esperaba, el tipo se había rendido tan pronto que parecía una broma— ¿quiere que les mande saludos de su parte?

— ¿A quién?

— Amane y Amaru, y su hija si es que la veo.

— Te lo agradecería.

— Nos vemos.

— Iré por ti cuando acabe el último combate.

— Gracias.

El ojiambar tomó el mismo camino que los médicos dejando a todo el público a la expectativa, ¿qué había sido todo eso?, ni idea.

* * *

— Veo que se encuentran mejor.

— Yûki-kun— exclamaron ambos pelirrojos acostados en la cama.

— Venía por acá y decidí pasar a visitarlos— dijo sonriéndole a ambos— Sensei dice que se mejoren pronto.

— Escuché mucho alboroto hace un momento— comentó en voz baja la ojigris— ¿paso algo?

— Neji Hyūga, eso paso— contesto con ojos cerrados, no tenía ánimos para pensar en él, lo único que lograría sería enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Escuché que su pelea era contra Hinata, ¿ella está bien?

— No, pero más le vale a ese idiota que si lo éste.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?, ella es la que te gusta— comentó con una sonrisa pícara la pelirroja— nosotros no.

— Lo sé, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigos.

— ¿No te dejan entrar todavía verdad?— pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, amigos y todo lo que quisiera, pero Hinata era Hinata, así de simple.

— Nada de eso tarado— hizo una pausa sobando sus sienes— ya se los dije, son mis amigos, me preocupan.

— Si, como sea, ¿qué tal estuvo la pelea?

— Amaru— le recriminó con mirada acusatoria la pelirroja.

— ¿Vieron cómo el mocoso controlo esas ramas y la madera?, vaya habilidad, según yo tenía entendido solo Shodai Hokage—sama era capaz de eso— se escuchó fuera de la habitación de los hermanos; esto llamó la atención de ambos obviamente.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Soltó un suspiro cansado, era mejor que se enteraran por el que por boca de alguien más, eran sus amigos y merecían saberlo, al menos una parte de la verdad.

— ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de la habilidad para controlar el elemento madera del primer Hokage?

— Un poco, no hay mucha información, tan solo que él ha sido el único ninja en el registro capaz de desarrollar dicho elemento— la información que tenía no era del todo concreta, tan solo lo esencial, cosas que te enseñaban en la academia y ya.

— Exacto.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el Primero en esto?

— Mucho más de lo que creen— tomo un respiro viendo hacia todas partes, esto no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, no después de lo que le había dicho Sensei— yo...yo controlo el elemento madera.

— Espera un momento, ¡¿controlas el Mokuton?!

— No lo grites tarado, se supone es un secreto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Inoichi—sensei me lo advirtió, que si ciertas personas se llegaban a enterar tratarían de secuestrarme o usar sus influencias para ponerme a su disposición.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

— No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas.

— Vaya, en verdad es complicado.

— Si, y por eso quiero que nada de lo que les acabo de decir salga de aquí.

— Puedes confiar en nosotros— afirmó la pelirroja, si él les pedía discreción, discreción tendría— somos amigos después de todo.

Él lo sabía, podía desconfiar de muchas personas, pero no de ellos, ellos representaban más que unos simples amigos para él, ellos eran de las pocas personas a las que podía considerar de su familia, aunque no la tuviera.

— Lo sé, por eso se los estoy diciendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Hace unas semanas, pero nunca lo había hecho en público.

— ¿Por qué?

— Hay cosas que todavía no tengo del todo claras, pero según Ino-sensei lo debía hacer por mi bien.

— Que tontería, no es como que fueras a perder el control de él.

— Ese no es el problema Amaru, el problema reside en que esto es un poder único y poco común, como ya lo había dicho antes, solo han existido dos personas con esta habilidad, y entre ellas estoy yo.

— Y eso te podría traer los problemas que mencionabas anteriormente, ¿no es así?

—En efecto.

— ¿Yûki Asahara?

— Soy yo.

— Joven Asahara, Kurenai Yuhi pide su presencia ahora mismo— dijo el hombre que tenía en frente, vestía una bata blanca y un cubre bocas, un médico seguramente.

— ¿Dónde?

— Por aquí, sígame.

— Nos vemos, que se mejoren— se despidió siguiendo al hombre que habían mandado por él.

* * *

Salió a paso tranquilo, sabía que en ese tipo de lugares no estaba permitido correr y él no estaba como para contradecir reglas en su situación; más de frente se encontraba Kurenai sentada recargada sobre la puerta de una habitación, con la cabeza baja.

— Yuhi-san, el joven Asahara se encuentra aquí.

— Gracias Hisao.

El castaño vio con detenimiento a aquel hombre, Hisao, él había escuchado ese nombre, ¿pero dónde?

— "Claro, el hermano de Amane y Amaru, ya sabía que se me hacía conocido"

— Yûki— llamó la pelinegra fijando sus ojos rojos en los miel del Asahara.

— ¿Ella...

— Sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio pero ya fue estabilizada, se pondrá bien, aunque necesitará descansar.

Sintió como la sangre le volvía a hervir, ese maldito de Neji había causado eso; Hinata, ella pudo haber muerto y a él no le importó ni en lo más mínimo y eso lo hacía enojar, mucho.

— Dime Yûki— llamó nuevamente— ¿qué es lo que te traes con Hinata en realidad?— preguntó viéndolo con mirada seria.

— ¿A...a qué...qué se refiere Yuhi-sensei?

— No trates de engañarme— exclamó la ojirrojo, quizá podría estar siendo agresiva con él, pero para ella Hinata era como su hija y no iba a permitir que la dañaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho— tu...eres alguien muy especial para ella, demasiado, más de lo que tú crees.

— Yo...

— Déjame terminar— interrumpió— y no te estoy diciendo que debas de corresponderle, eso no sería justo para ella ni para ti, pero si te pido que cualquiera que sea tu decisión...

— Haré lo mejor que pueda, eso es lo único que puedo prometer— sabía de lo que estaba hablando, no quería que le hiciera daño, pero él no podía prometer más de lo debido, no estaba en sus manos.

— Después de todo, es imposible no salir dañado, ¿no lo crees?

— Sí.

El silencio se plantó en la sala, ella había sido muy clara, y él lo había entendido muy bien, Hinata sentía lo mismo que el sentía por ella, vaya coincidencia.

— ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

— No aún, están haciendo los análisis necesarios en caso de cualquier otra complicación— explicó la pelinegra, su alumna estaba mal físicamente, eso lo sabía, lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta es que tan dañada estaba por dentro.

— Entiendo, yo...supongo la llevarán directo al hospital cuando esto acabe.

— Estás en lo cierto.

— Creo que la iré a ver ahí, me retiro.

— No olvides lo que te dije Yûki.

— No lo hare.

— No soy fanática de los clichés, así que solo te diré esto una vez; tú le rompes el corazón y yo te romperé la cara.

— ¿Cree que no me detuve a pensarlo?— preguntó con sarcasmo, él sabía que ella sería capaz de hacerlo— no soy estúpido, sé muy bien lo que hago, y como ya lo dije antes, haré lo mejor que pueda— terminó saliendo del rango de visión de la ojirrojo.

Kurenai no pudo más que sonreír, Yûki le parecía un buen chico, o al menos eso quería creer, después de todo Hinata no tomaba decisiones a la ligera y esperaba que esta no fuera la primera.

* * *

— Yûki, ya es hora— anuncio el rubio con una sonrisa, desbordaba orgullo por todas partes, dos de sus alumnos habían pasado a la siguiente etapa del examen y esa era la primera vez que lo aplicaban.

El castaño se giró a verlo sonriente— gracias, Sensei— tenía una expresión a simple vista indescifrable, ¿felicidad?, ¿orgullo?, ¿superación?, ni idea, todo lo que le interesaba es que Hinata estaría bien.

* * *

— Quisiera expresar mis más sinceras felicitaciones a todos y cada uno de ustedes— dijo Hiruzen mirando hacia los que tenía en frente, 12 Genin que muy pronto podrían dar el paso hacia un nuevo futuro como Chūnin— debido a ciertos asuntos, la etapa final del examen no se celebrará hasta dentro de un mes, durante este tiempo les aconsejo que entrenen para que puedan dar lo mejor de sí durante el combate— hizo una pausa para dar un vistazo a todos los presentes— a continuación acérquense a su mediador Hayate Gekko, él se encargará de informarles contra quien pelearán durante la última ronda.

— Muy bien, todos tomen un número y procederemos a formar los combates.

Todos se acercaron y metieron su mano en una urna para sacar dichas fichas enumeradas.

— Muy bien, ahora levanten sus fichas para que pueda ver sus números.

Todos alzaron su mano mostrando la ficha que tenían en mano, algunos se giraron para ver las fichas que tenían los otros.

— Los combates serán de la siguiente manera— hizo una pausa para leer la hoja donde lo había anotado— Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyūga— los mencionados se miraron fijamente.

Yûki tan solo pudo apretar los puños, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarse frente a frente contra el en la final, aunque al parecer esa no sería la situación, no aún.

— Sasuke Uchiha contra Sabaku no Gaara— el pelirrojo tan solo sonrió, esto sería divertido— Shino Aburame contra Sabaku no Kankuro— Kankuro se estremeció al recordar lo que el de lentes le había hecho a Karasu— Shikamaru Nara contra Sabaku no Temari— ninguno de los dos se inmutó— Yûki Asahara contra Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu giro la mirada hacia el castaño, ese maldito era el que lo había detenido cuando iban hacia el idiota ese de lentes que había ofendido a su aldea, ya iba siendo hora de que pagará.

— Y finalmente, Amane Ryusaki contra Akane Inoue.

Una joven no mayor de 16 años dio un paso al frente, cabello color negro y ojos de color violeta, muy llamativos cabe recalcar, era moderadamente alta, piernas y glúteos bien torneados y un busto que hacía salivar a más de uno; vestía lo que en sus mejores tiempos había sido un pantalón de color negro, llevaba una blusa sin mangas en color violeta, en su mano derecha llevaba un guante que llegaba hasta la mitad del antebrazo y el izquierdo lo tenía vendado hasta el codo, a juego usaba unas botas en color negro y en su bíceps izquierdo relucía una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha.

— ¡Pase, pase, no puedo creerlo, pase!— exclamaba dando saltos de alegría mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la nuca— ¡en su cara babosos!— dijo señalando a un lugar en concreto donde dos jóvenes aparentemente de su misma edad la veían con desgano.

— Dicho esto, pueden retirarse y felicidades una vez más— terminó dando un paso hacia atrás desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

— Joven Yûki, ¿sabe la cantidad de explicaciones que he tenido que dar al consejo acerca de su "reveladora" intervención en el combate de los Hyūga?

— Estoy al tanto de esa situación Hokage-sama, Inoichi-sensei me ha mantenido muy bien informado acerca de mi situación.

— Entonces supongo sabe que Danzo Shimura está buscando la manera de llevarte a entrenar con él a Raíz, ¿no es así?

— Si y estoy al tanto de que usted le pidió un plazo tres años para que yo me convierta en Jōnin, mismo que si no logro cumplir, el mismo se encargará de mi entrenamiento, lo que me hace pensar, ¿tanta confianza tiene en mi Hokage-sama, en verdad?

— Claro que si— contesto dando un soplo de su pipa— después de todo usted lleva en la sangre ser un buen ninja, joven Senju.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

He aquí mi manera de recompensarles los del capitulo pasado, ya resolví dos misterios que venía escondiendo desde hace varios capítulos, y si, Yûki es un miembro del clan Senju con todas las de la ley, que no lleve el apellido es una medida de seguridad más que nada al igual que pasa con Naruto, en cuanto al Mokuton, que les puedo decir, eso estaba planeado desde el primer capitulo, no fue como que hubiera escogido un elemento al azar, ya que Yûki al ser un Senju quería que tuviera un elemento que estuviera relacionado con ellos, aunque solo un miembro en su historia lo haya desarrollado. Otra cosa de la que quisiera hablar es de Akane Inoue, pues como es obvio, ella tomara un papel ligeramente importante en un futuro, ya lo verán y espero les guste ver un nuevo personaje incluirse al fic. Pero bueno, mucho parloteo, díganme, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, ¿les gusto?, ¡espero que si!

* * *

¡Y ahora los reviews!

Ligh hodel: no te preocupes, y que la gripe y los exámenes no te venzan, eso seria imperdonable jaja. En cuanto al Yuki/Hina, acá entre nos creo que este el capitulo donde más he abordado el tema hasta ahora, pero lo bueno es que esta gustando el desarrollo, ¡saludos!

Viento del Norte: espero que te agraden los toques de amor y romance, porque los dejare sin ellos por un buen rato, me consta, ya tengo los próximos cuatro capítulos escritos y no abordo mucho el tema; espero y cumpla con tus expectativas este capitulo, yo en lo personal lo sentí un poco más _light_ que el anterior, pero te lo dejo a tu criterio, ¡saludos!

kishitroll: oh, ¿nuevamente usted kishitroll-sama?, que gusto verlo por acá jajaja; pues si, soy malvado, pero que no cunda el pánico, que aquí están las respuestas por las que han estado esperando desde que comenzó el fic, por que la gente las quería y la gente recibe lo que quiere xD, ¡saludos!

* * *

Así que diganme, ¿algún consejo?, ¿felicitaciones?, ¿criticas constructivas?, ¿tomatazos? (no tengo tomates en casa así que no me vendría nada mal), no se, ustedes decidirán.

Te ha escrito Mr. BlackRoses y te deseo buenas noches xD.


	10. ¡Malditos Exámenes!

La Voluntad de la Hoja 

Cap.10: ¡Malditos Exámenes!

Bien, bien, pues después de meses (ya casi un año) sin hacer ningún avance en este fic, encontré unos borradores que había hecho para este y el siguiente capítulo, y me decidí a terminarlos y subirlos. Por otro lado tengo la traducción de Master of Jiongu, la verdad me estaba yendo muy bien, pero llego un punto en el que se volvió muy cansado lidiar con la traducción de capítulos tan largos (más de 20 páginas en Word cada uno) y mis labores de la escuela; así que si alguien quisiera ayudarme a traducir de vez en cuando (estamos hablando de una colaboración, no de traducir todo), se los agradecería demasiado.

De antemano, gracias.

¡Disfruten de este capítulo!

Estaba tenso, muy tenso, no sabía a donde mirar, en quien confiar, porque si, desconfiaba de muchos de los presentes, y con buena razón, después de todo lo que había descubierto hace unos días gracias a uno de sus clones no sabía si creer o desconfiar, porque lo que había escuchado era malo, muy malo.

– El siguiente combate será entre Akane Inoue, Amane Ryusaki y Yûki Asahara– anuncio Hayate sonriendo con su característico senbon en la boca.

– Es hora Yûki-kun– dijo la pelirroja encaminándose a las escaleras.

– No peleare– su tono de voz se escuchó serio y fuerte a comparación del que siempre usaba.

– ¿Pero qué dices?– el desconcierto se podía palpar en su cara, no creía lo que escuchaba– perderás tu oportunidad para volverte Chūnin.

– Ama-chan, habrá muchas más oportunidades que esta, no te preocupes por mí.

La pelirroja aun viéndolo como si fuera un bicho raro soltó un "terco" y se dirigió a paso firme a las escaleras, no importaba, más oportunidades tendría de golpear el trasero de la pelinegra por haberla llamado peloteñida.

– Yûki-nii, ¿me vas a dejar sola con esa loca?– pregunto con ojos de cachorrito regañado, siempre funcionaban.

– Lo siento Akane-chan, pero tengo mis razones– se acercó hacia ella sonriéndole– espero que ese entrenamiento haya válido la pena.

– ¿Pero...– iba a replicar algo pero se retractó, no era momento para niñerías– no te decepcionare Otouto, ya veras, le partiré la cara a esa peloteñida– sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, vaya que era efusiva.

Tan pronto se quedó solo sintió una presencia posarse a un lado suyo, giro la cabeza en un intento de reconocer quien era su nuevo acompañante, distinguió una gabardina de cuello alto y unas gafas oscuras, Shino.

– Así que tú también lo has notado Asahara– comentó ajustándose las gafas mientras el castaño le dirigía una mirada de sorpresa– ¿creíste que pasaría esto por alto?, incluso Shikamaru ya se percató de que algo anda mal, ¿pero la pregunta es, que es lo que está mal?

– Eso Shino, es algo para lo que debemos estar preparados, esto es una bomba de tiempo, y cuando el tiempo se acabe...– un sonoro suspiro salió de su boca–...las cosas se pondrán feas.

Ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, había llegado la hora de toparse frente a frente y mucho mejor ahora que Yûki no pelearía en su mismo combate.

– Loca.

– Peloteñida.

– Creí que te daría miedo y no vendrías, me sorprendes en verdad.

– Estuve entrenando junto con Yûki-kun durante todo este mes y aunque se negó a darme una forma fácil para vencerte no creas que no tengo nada preparado para ti.

– Oh, así que por eso te querías ligar a Yûki-kun– dijo sobándose la barbilla– todo tiene sentido ahora.

– Comiencen.

Ambas se apartaron la una de la otra analizando todo el terreno; la pelinegra se encontraba en un entorno que podría actuar a su favor, pero que la pelirroja controlará chakra Raiton la ponía en desventaja, no tenía nada más que ser rápida y letal, un momento...¿letal?

– "Claro, la técnica que me dijo Yûki-nii"– sin previo aviso desapareció de la vista de todos.

– ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

– Aquí teñida– su voz se escuchó debajo de la pelirroja tomándola por los pies y hundiéndola en el suelo.

– Hija de...

– Shhh, esa boca.

Genma estuvo a punto de declarar ganadora a la pelinegra sabiendo que le sería prácticamente imposible liberarse de esa técnica, pero entonces noto que la pelirroja desaparecía entre una nube de polvo.

– ¿Dónde...

– ¡Aquí estúpida!– tan pronto alzó la mirada vio el puño cargado de chakra Raiton de la pelirroja apuntando directo hacia ella; en un movimiento ágil la tomó por la pierna y desvío la trayectoria del Raiken.

– Eres rápida niña, pero yo lo soy más– su figura se vio borrosa por un momento para luego arremeter de lleno en la mandíbula de Amane.

Cayó al suelo de forma precipitada rodando un poco en el camino; cuando estuvo lista para moverse vio unas cuantas gotas de sangre manchando su blusa, ¿la había hecho sangrar con solo un golpe?

– Loca– se quitó la sangre que le salía de la nariz, está la pagaría caro– Raiton: Nagare De...

– Ni se te ocurra– ahora fue el estómago de la pelirroja el que recibió el golpe de la ojivioleta, mismo que la mando a volar y la hizo caer fuertemente contra el suelo nuevamente.

– "¿Cómo es que lo hace?"– se preguntó con frustración, su velocidad era descomunal, no le permitía reaccionar siquiera; se puso de pie lentamente, debía haber alguna manera de poner la balanza a su favor, ¿pero qué?

– Vamos, ríndete ahora, después de todo, ya le prometí a Yûki-kun que no te golpearía demasiado, pero si te quedas no puedo asegurar nada.

– Ja, como si pudieras hacerlo– se burló la ojigris, no perdería, no después de llegar tan lejos.

Aprovechando la distracción de la ojigris, Akane se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella, para darle otro contundente golpe, mismo que la mando a volar de nueva cuenta.

– Justo lo que quería– hizo una secuencia de sellos mientras estaba en el aire– Raiton: Nagare Dento (Raiton: Doble Corriente Eléctrica)– rayos comenzaron a rodear sus brazos.

La expresión de la pelinegra se tornó a una de molestia, ¿cómo se iba a acercar a ella ahora?, al parecer era hora de ponerse sería.

– Doton: Kage Bunshin– del suelo se elevaron cinco clones, todos frente a la que obviamente debía ser la original– no perderé– dijeron todos al unísono lanzándose contra la pelirroja que no sabía a quién atacar entre todo el alboroto.

Vio a dos venir de frente directo hacia ella aunque los esquivo fácilmente, dos más se abalanzaron sobre ella desde los lados, igualmente los esquivo con facilidad, vio a uno venir desde arriba y el otro desde abajo, sin problema alguno se los quito de encima.

– Sorpresa, sorpresa– la voz de la ojivioleta se escuchó detrás de ella y sin darle tiempo alguno a reaccionar le propino una patada en la espalda.

Amane no queriéndose quedar atrás se giró rápidamente y descargo su ataque directo sobre la pelinegra que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; cayó al suelo de rodillas no pudiendo resistir el poder del rayo mientras sentía un intenso hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto?, no me puedo mover– sus voz iba acompañada de una cara de frustración que hizo esbozar una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Se acercó a paso lento rodeando a la pelinegra, después de todo no se movería en un buen rato, contaba con ello.

– Sabes, me agradas, mucho, aunque no lo parezca, pero ya sabes, una de las dos tiene que ganar así que, ¿sin rencores?– extendió su mano hacia el frente– oh perdón, olvidaba que no te puedes mo...

En un movimiento rápido la pelinegra la tomo de la mano y la colocó contra el suelo, apuntando directamente a su cuello con un kunai; una sonrisa triunfadora se formó en su cara, la tenía.

– Así que dime, ¿te rendirás?

– ¿Cómo?, el efecto debió durar al menos 10 minutos.

– Soy buena actriz, ¿no lo crees?– dijo aumentando la presión del agarre– tan solo digamos que...ya venía preparada.

– Lo acepto, me ganaste– suspiro sintiendo el filo del kunai sobre su cuello, no dudaba que esa maldita loca se lo clavaria si hacia un movimiento en falso, agachó la cabeza, vaya, y eso que ella en verdad quería ganar– me rindo.

– Buena chica– le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, era obvio que ganaría, siempre lo supo.

– La ganadora es Akane Inoue– anuncio Genma escuchando la ovación del público con una sonrisa, la gente se emocionaba muy fácil– el siguiente y ultimo combate será entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara– un ANBU se acercó y le dijo algo en el oído– me informan que Sasuke Uchiha no se encuentra en el edificio, por lo que si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos me veré obligado a darle la victoria a Sabaku no Gaara.

– Vamos Sasuke-kun, no puedes perder– la Haruno tenía la esperanza de que el azabache apareciera para su combate, sería una decepción que después de haber llegado tan lejos perdiera por no presentarse.

Los cinco minutos estaban por cumplirse y todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa, vaya falta de respeto por parte del Uchiha al dejarlos a todos deseando más y no presentarse; todos fijaron su mirada a un lugar en concreto al ver una figura entrar al campo de batalla, era Sasuke, aunque ahora vestía un atuendo diferente al acostumbrado y se le veía más, ¿confiado?

– Ya estoy aquí– anuncio el pelinegro haciendo soltar una risa a su sensei, al parecer nunca cambiaría.

– Comiencen– el Shiranui dio un salto hacia atrás, no quería estar en medio cuando esos dos chocarán fuerzas.

El Uchiha en un ágil movimiento se posiciono atrás del pelirrojo en un intento de darle una patada en la cara, pero no contaba con que la defensa de Gaara lo tomaría del pie y lo mandaría volando contra el muro donde se mantuvo de pie usando chakra.

– "Esa defensa de arena, no me dejara acercármele con simples ataques de Taijutsu"– una idea cruzó por su mente e hizo los sellos para una de sus técnicas características– Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)– acumulando el aire necesario en su pecho lo expulsó en forma de una enorme llamarada que le dio de lleno al pelirrojo.

Sonrió de lado, dudaba que la defensa de arena lo pudiera proteger de eso; aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que cuando se extinguió el fuego, pudo distinguir a un Gaara que ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado por el ataque, trato de llegar de nuevo hacia el usando Taijutsu, aunque ahora concentrando chakra en manos y pies para aumentar la fuerza de impacto de sus golpes, aunque tampoco pareció ser de mucha ayuda ya que el ojiverde no hizo el más mínimo ademán de removerse o algo por el estilo; nuevamente fue tomado por una de sus extremidades y fue lanzado lejos del pelirrojo.

Gaara aprovechando la distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke hizo una posición de manos y la arena que estaba esparcida en el suelo se empezó a reunir alrededor de él formando una cúpula de arena.

Sasuke viendo la cúpula decidió ir directamente hacia ella y atacar a puño cerrado; su puño dio de lleno contra ella pero no le causo el más mínimo daño, en cambio Sasuke término sangrando sin siquiera darse cuenta.

– "Maldita sea, Gaara no está pensando en nuestro plan"– maldijo la rubia, su hermano se estaba dejando guiar por su sed de sangre y no por lo acordado en el plan– no puede ser, es ese jutsu– su cuerpo se tensó al ver el tercer ojo aparecer sobre la cúpula.

– "Por naturaleza las técnicas Raiton son eficaces contra técnicas Doton, aunque yo te aconsejaría que no vayas por ahí como idiota usando el Chidori cada que te plazca porque te podría ir mal"– las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su cabeza, ¡eso era!, esa era arena, por lo tanto debía ser de elemento Tierra, lo que significaba que el Chidori podría atravesarlo sin complicaciones, hizo los sellos necesarios y...– ¡Chidori!– el sonido de miles de aves comenzó a escucharse en el lugar y el chakra se hizo visible en la mano del azabache.

Sasuke sostuvo su mano sintiendo el descomunal poder que desbordaba el Chidori, fijo su mirada con el Sharingan activo en la cúpula y a paso firme y veloz se acercó a su objetivo destruyendo todo lo que tocaba a su paso, ante la sorpresa de todos atravesó la barrera de arena dejando a todos sin aliento.

– Es imposible, nadie puede penetrar su defensa.

– Es cierto– su expresión de sorpresa era igual o peor a la de su hermano.

– Ya te tengo– susurró el Uchiha viendo confiado hacia el frente.

– ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!– el grito de dolor del pelirrojo se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos sintieran un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, eso había sonado tan desgarrador que parecía inhumano– ¡es mi propia sangre!

– No puede ser, ese brazo...

Sasuke vio directamente hacia el agujero que se había formado en la esfera y miro con terror como un ojo aparecía dentro de él.

– "Tengo un mal presentimiento"– Genma miro a todas las direcciones, había algo mal en todo esto.

La mayoría de los que se encontraban en las gradas comenzaron a caer dormidos ante la mirada incrédula de los que pudieron quitarse el genjutsu de encima.

– La operación ha comenzado.

Yûki vio en todas las direcciones, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?, oh claro, lo que había escuchado noches atrás se estaba volviendo realidad, la aldea del Sonido y la Arena los estaban atacando.

– Así que tenía razón– murmuró el rubio viendo el alboroto que se estaba causando.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir?– preguntó Gai incrédulo, ¿acaso él sabía algo que ellos no?

– Yûki tenía sus sospechas y mando un clon a investigar, escucho a los de la Arena y del Sonido planeando un ataque y...

– ¿Qué?, ¿por qué no nos informaron acerca de esto?

– Se lo hicimos saber a Hokage-sama, pero prefirió no alarmarnos y que siguiéramos con lo planeado.

– Mierda, debemos proteger a Hokage-sama– el peligris dio un paso al frente dispuesto a ir a defender al Sarutobi.

– Yo me encargo– un escuadrón ANBU paso frente a el a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde estaba el Hokage.

– Ino-sensei, ¿qué hacemos ahora?– preguntó el castaño apareciendo frente a los mayores.

– Que bien que lo pudiste dispersar– vio a Shikamaru y a Naruto tirados en el suelo– despiértalos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible– vio a un ANBU siendo acompañado por ninjas del sonido posicionarse frente a ellos– y Yûki...

– ¿Si?

– Olvídate de la discreción, necesitamos que den lo mejor que tienen, la aldea está en peligro y...

– No se preocupe, haré lo que este a mi alcance- se acercó al rubio y al cabeza de piña- ¡Kai!

– Ha, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

– Nos traicionaron Shikamaru, eso está pasando.

– ¡Atrás de ti!– exclamó el Nara viendo a un ninja con kunai en mano dirigirse hacia el castaño.

Una mancha verde paso a un lado de ellos y estrelló al del sonido contra la pared creando un enorme agujero en la pared.

– Sakura, tú, Naruto, Shikamaru y Pakkun deberán encontrar a Sasuke y detenerlo, después deberán buscar un lugar seguro y esperar por nuevas órdenes– miró al ojiambar, confiaba en que sirviera para lo que tenía planeado– Yûki, quédate aquí, necesitaremos tu ayuda por aquí.

Una hora después…

– Yûki, al fin te encuentro– Inoichi se veía cansado y tenía múltiples manchas de sangre por todo su uniforme.

– Inoichi-sensei, ¿paso algo?

– Kakashi me mando por ti– tomo unos muy profundos respiros– Hokage-sama está en problemas y creemos que tú puedes hacer algo.

– ¿Yo?– el joven trago duro, ¿en qué podía ayudar el a su Hokage?, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que estaba peleando contra Orochimaru?

– Sígueme.

Cuando llegó al estadio de nueva cuenta se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó tendría que presenciar, el Primer Hokage y el Segundo Hokage peleando con todo lo que tenían contra el Tercero, trago muy sonoramente de nuevo, ¿en que se suponía que iba a ayudar él?

– Yûki, puedes invocar clones desde cualquier fuente de madera, ¿verdad?

– S...si, eso creo.

– Entonces crea cuantos clones te sean posibles a partir del árbol que se encuentra ahí dentro– cuando dijo eso señaló el enorme árbol que se encontraba dentro del muro, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, oh claro, el Primer Hokage.

– Uff...aquí voy– hizo la pose de manos especial para lo que estaba a punto de hacer– ¡Tajū Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!– antes los ojos expectantes de los Hokages y los de Orochimaru, aparecieron 4 clones de madera que se encontraban en posición para atacar al más mínimo movimiento– ¡protejan a Sandaime Hokage-sama!– la orden fue clara, tan solo esperaba que pudieran lograrlo; definitivamente ahora si se tomaría un descanso.

– ANBU, protejan al muchacho, tiene que mantener a esos clones activos– ordeno un ANBU que vestía una capucha blanca, si ellos no podían ayudar a su Hokage directamente, protegerían a quien si podía hacerlo.

– Clones de madera, ¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer tu aldea por ti Sarutobi?– preguntó burlón Orochimaru.

– Es todo lo que necesito Orochimaru.

– ¿Mokuton?, creí que era el único– comentó el de la armadura roja chocando contra uno de los clones– ¿eres algún tipo de experimento acaso?

– Creí que sería obvio– dijo sonriente el castaño– después de todo, la gente dice que la sangre llama, tal parece que no es así.

– No puede ser– analizó con mucho detalle al castaño– eres igual a...

– Es un placer conocerlo, bisabuelo– todos voltearon a verlo, algunos con sorpresa porque fuera familiar del legendario Primer Hokage y otros sorprendidos porque tuviera esa información– que lastima que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias.

– Lo mismo digo querido nieto– choco nuevamente su kunai contra el del ojiambar– veo que ese despistado de mi nieto al fin acepto lo que sentía por tu madre, debiste haberlos visto cuando eran niños, que días aquellos– comentó sonriente.

– Que mal que ya no estén aquí.

– Hn, eso no lo esperaba.

– Si, larga historia.

– Me conmueven, pero la reunión familiar se acabó.

– Lo mismo digo– un clon apareció detrás del Sannin atravesándole el pecho, pero el de piel blanca se deshizo en cientos de serpientes.

– Para ser solo clones me resultan muy molestos.

– Lo siento Sarutobi, no me agrada hacer esto– hizo la serie de sellos necesarios– Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Mokuton: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)– un enorme dragón de madera se lanzó sobre el Sandaime.

– A mí tampoco Hashirama– hizo una serie de sellos específica mientras era defendido por varios clones– Doton: Doryūdan (Doton: Bomba Dragón de Lodo)– un dragón de lodo salió del suelo y lanzó muchos disparos de lodo; hizo una sucesión de sellos rápidamente– Katon: Karyūdan (Katon: Bomba Dragón de Fuego)– expulsó una enorme cantidad de fuego y este se mezcló con los disparos de lodo.

– Vaya, combinó el Doton con el Katon, Sandaime Hokage-sama es sorprendente– uno de los ANBU se distrajo y la defensa del ojiambar se vio descubierta.

– ¡Idiota, no es tiempo para distracciones, cuida al muchacho!– exclamó el de la capucha blanca lanzando un kunai a un ninja de la arena que había entrado al perímetro.

– Lo...lo siento– se disculpó volviendo a su posición.

– Deben sellarnos si quieren ganar– aconsejo el moreno mientras peleaba contra un par de clones.

– No debí dejarles su conciencia– se quejó el albino, el maldito estaba hablando de más.

– Kuchiyose no Jutsu– exclamó el Hokage poniendo su mano contra el suelo– Enkōō Enma– tras la nube de humo se materializó un mono de aparente avanzada edad y en posición de batalla.

– Es el Rey Mono– susurró el ojiambar fuera de la muralla, ya había oído hablar de él, era la invocación personal del Sarutobi, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía en acción.

– Así que es Orochimaru de nuevo, ¿no es así Sarutobi?

– Acaso no es obvio, necesito de su ayuda Enma-sama.

– Se siente tan bien pelear de vez en cuando– lanzó una serie de golpes al Nidaime Hokage mientras este estaba distraído con un de par clones– deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido Sarutobi.

– Yûki- Kakashi apareció a un lado del ojiambar sacándolo de sus pensamientos– Inoichi y yo ideamos un plan, pero no estamos seguros de que funcione del todo.

– Lo que sea es bueno en este momento Kakashi-sensei.

Se acercó y le dijo en un susurró– tu atrapa a Orochimaru con alguno de tus clones de madera para que se mantenga fijo en un lugar, después Inoichi usara el Shintenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente) y hará que Orochimaru revierta el Edo Tensei.

– Muy bien, ¿dónde está Inoichi-sensei?

– Se encuentra en la oficina de Hokage-sama, está estudiando los sellos necesarios para revertir el jutsu– desvío un kunai que se dirigía hacia ellos, esto iba de mal en peor, tan solo esperaba que el rubio se apresurara.

El Yamanaka apareció dentro del perímetro cargando un pergamino sobre su espalda, era la hora de la verdad.

– Yûki, comienza el plan– ordenó el rubio mientras el castaño se concentraba en darles órdenes a sus clones.

– ¿Qué...qué es esto?– pregunto el Sannin serpiente tratando de escapar del agarre, pero era imposible, estaba cubierto hasta el cuello de madera– no...

– ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!- apunto directo hacia el albino tomando control del cuerpo de Orochimaru mientras su cuerpo caía desplomado a un lado del castaño– "debo darme prisa"- se relajó tratando de recordar, listo- Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tora, Tatsu, I, ¡kai!– después de todos los sellos, dio un aplauso y los dos Hokages resucitados volvieron al lugar de donde vinieron mientras el volvía a su cuerpo.

– No, ¿qué han hecho?– exclamó furioso el Sannin serpiente, sus planes se estaban yendo al caño y todo gracias a un maldito mocoso que ni siquiera era Chūnin aún y un par de Jonin molestos.

– Las personas cometen errores Orochimaru– el viejo dio un paso al frente con Enma en forma de bastón en su mano– y yo cometí uno al dejarte vivir, fuiste un buen alumno, ¡pero todo se acaba aquí Orochimaru!– dio una embestida directamente al albino dándole de lleno en un costado del cuerpo sacándole el aire; este maldijo por lo bajo, no podía ser posible, todo se estaba viniendo abajo.

– ¡Remuevan la muralla, nos retiramos!– ordenó a los que se encontraban formando la muralla de chakra.

– Si Orochimaru-sama– dijeron los cuatro retirando el jutsu y tomando al albino para salir de ahí.

– Tuviste suerte Sarutobi-sensei– Orochimaru se relamió los labios para quitar la sangre que tenía en ellos– la suerte no dura para siempre.

– ANBU, ¡que no escapen!– ordenó el líder del escuadrón pero fue detenido por el viejo Sarutobi– Hokage-sama...

– Déjalo, volverá, y cuando lo haga, nosotros estaremos esperando– el Sandaime se dejó caer de rodillas escupiendo sangre a un lado de un Yûki que respiraba pesadamente por el derroche de chakra que había tenido durante ese relativamente corto lapso de tiempo.

– ¡Hokage-sama!

– Kami, creo...creo que la edad ya me esta...afectando– se dejó caer totalmente contra el suelo y esbozó una sonrisa; tal vez sería buena idea buscar un remplazo.


End file.
